Time to change
by Yaliachan
Summary: Este fic es una mezcla entre la historia del AION. Asmodianos vs Elyos mezclados con los personajes de One Piece. A mi personalmente me gusta mucho como está quedando esta lucha del bien contra el mal. Me va a quedar muy romántica, lo sé, pero bueno, espero que merezca la pena. Pasad y leed, fijo que no os decepciona :3 ZORO x Robin
1. Salvando a un extraño

_**¡Buenos días a todos! Es realmente temprano, por lo menos mientras voy escribiendo este fic. A Alex le dan ataques raros de insomnio y se pone a delirar a estas horas de la mañana (concretamente son las 5 ) Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo a contaros mi gran locura de esta vez? Estoy jugando a un juego Online llamado AION. La verdad es que tanto la historia como el estilo de juego son increíbles y a mí me tienen muy enganchada desde que lo probé. **_

_**La trama de juego es algo así como roll. Tú elijes una de las distintas razas existentes y subes de nivel. Pero bueno, no me enrollaré más explicando esto pues haré una breve introducción y a lo largo de la historia iré explicándolo todo. Es cierto que algunas cosas las cambiaré puesto que como la gran mayoría no conoce el juego, es tontería dejarlo tal literal ya que es algo complicado de entender, ni yo misma lo hago todavía. **_

_**La imagen en la que me inspiré para este relato es esta: . **_

_**Y la canción que va muy bien con lo que escribo se llama: AION – Forgotten Sorrow**_

_**PD1: Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son todos creación de la mente privilegiada de Oda-sama.**_

_**PD2: La historia inicial del AION corresponde al juego, yo solo la tomo como referentes para la creación de mi propia historia.**_

_**PD3: El tiempo transcurrido entre los sucesos iniciales y mi historia será inventado para un mejor entendimiento del relato.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos disfrutad mucho y nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Introducción según lo cuentan en el AION (algunas cosas las he cambiado porque si no está todo muy enrevesado y es difícil de comprender)**_

* * *

El mundo de Atreia fue creado por el Dios AION. Era un paraíso en donde todos podían disfrutar y vivir en una plena paz y armonía. En el centro de este mundo edificó una gran torre la cual llenó con su esencia, el éter.

Las primeras criaturas que existieron fueron los Dracanes, que estaban destinadas a regir sobre todas las demás. Sin embargo, poco a poco su dominio se fue convirtiendo en tiranía. Asumieron poderes nuevos y un nombre nuevo: Balaur. Bajo el que se rebelarían contra el Dios AION.

Los humanos se enfrentaron a los Balaures, pero estos los superaron en número y en potencia. AION infundió éter (su esencia) en un grupo de personas que fueron los doce soberanos empirianos, que tendrían que ser los líderes de los humanos y una multitud de Daevas alados inmortales.

La lucha fue muy dura. No fue fácil, ni siquiera para estos guerreros. Por eso la guerra se prolongó durante mil años. Israphel, un soberano, quiso ofrecer la paz a los líderes Dracanes de los Balaures. Muchos se opusieron y hubo grandes debates en El Consejo. Llegado un momento, Lady Ariel se mostró a favor de la medida. Al instante, muchos siguieron su ejemplo.

Bajaron el campo de éter que los protegía y una comitiva de los Balaures se presentó. Pero entonces sucedió. Primero calló Lord Beltran y luego se desató el pánico. ¿Quién ataco primero? Nadie lo sabía. El sueño de paz se hizo añicos. Sin la protección del campo de Éter, la torre se derrumbó bajo el ataque de los Balaures.

Israpehl y Siel arriesgaron sus vidas para evitar la total destrucción de Atreia. Pero fue demasiado tarde. No pudieron evitar que el mundo se partiera en dos y comenzara así una nueva guerra entre los Asmodianos y los Elyos.

El mundo quedó dividido en dos mitades: la parte de los Elyos, rica y abundante. Fueron considerados seres celestiales, como bendecidos por Dios, pues se encontraban en la parte iluminada del mundo. Y de la otra los Asmodianos. Seres a los que consideraron inferiores, fueron desterrados a los confines de la Tierra. Obligados a vivir alejados de la luz del Sol, poco a poco adquirieron apariencia demoniaca.

Dicha guerra no tiene paz. Unos el bien, otros el mal. Pero… ¿quién es en realidad el enemigo…?

.

.

_**2000 años después de la Gran Catástrofe (Guerra que destruyó la Torre y dividió Atreia en dos)**_

Robin observó el paisaje nevado desde una de las montañas que estaban alrededor de la Fortaleza de Morfugio. Le encantaba la nieve y el frío, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que vivía en esa casi completa oscuridad. Deseaba ver el Sol, sentir la calidez en su piel y respirar el dulce aroma del aire cargado de flores.

Nunca había olido las flores. ¿Cómo serían? En Asmodia había plantas, sí, pero todas ellas estaban adaptadas al duro clima del invierno y a no recibir apenas luz solar. Este pequeño mundo estaba abandonado a su suerte lejos de la mano de Dios, en donde hasta las plantas y los animales debían luchar por su sobrevivir. Era una realidad demasiado dura.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Pequeños restos de la Torre levitaban alrededor de la entrada hacia el Abismo. Ella había estado un montón de veces allí, era su trabajo luchar contra los Elyos que amenazaban con invadirles y conquistar esa tierra hostil. Había matado a muchos de esos "seres celestiales" que posiblemente tuvieran familia, hijos, amigos… Ella lo sabía y sufría en sus carnes todas las injusticias que debía cometer.

Una pequeña mancha púrpura, apenas visible expulsó un cuerpo. Robin atemorizada de que uno de ellos se hubiera vuelto a infiltrar entre sus gentes, corrió rápidamente al lugar en donde lo había visto caer.

Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza. Podía notar el temor en su cuerpo. No era miedo a morir, ni siquiera miedo de enfrentarse a ellos, sino un miedo por su gente. Por todos esos humanos que habían sido condenados al exilio por una injusta guerra de poder. ¿Y qué era el poder al fin y al cabo? Sino una de las tantas formas de doblegar unos a otros.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque. La sangre estaba esparcida por la blanca nieve, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera un cuerpo. Con curiosidad se agacho a inspeccionar el lugar. Había gotas de ese líquido rojo junto a unas grandes pisadas. Angustiada de que fuera demasiado tarde las siguió.

Sus ojos de pararon en seco al ver un cuerpo en el suelo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Con cuidado se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta. El hombre era pesado y tenía un cuerpo muy duro. Sintió calor al recorrer su trabajado cuerpo con la mirada. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que ella se había sentido así? No lo recordaba.

Cuando llegó a su rostro se quedó sin respiración. Una pequeña cicatriz cubría su ojo izquierdo. No es como si no hubiera visto a gente con cicatrices antes, pero nunca imaginó que un Elyo pudiera tenerlas. Sabía que tenían los mejores médicos que pudieran existir y que eran capaces de curar cualquier enfermedad.

Se detuvo en su boca. Una boca con unos labios gruesos y carnosos que invitaban a ser besados. Podía imaginar la sensación de tener un reguero de besos en su cuerpo. Se ruborizó ante ese pensamiento y desvió la mirada. Era su enemigo. ¿Qué le pasaba? En cualquier momento podría despertar y matarla, incluso podría ser una emboscada en la cual la capturara y la convirtieran en esclava.

Y ella prefería morir antes que ser la esclava de nadie.

Conocía a muchas mujeres cuyos maridos habían sido apresados y eran torturados hasta morir, cuyos hijos eran prisioneros al servicio de los grandes señores de Elysea. Y tampoco es que su gente se quedase atrás… Sin ir más lejos, su mejor amiga, Nami, era una esclava.

Nami era bella, tenía un aura angelical, pero a la vez también muy demoniaca, aunque nunca lo admitiría en su presencia por temor a sufrir su ira. Ella fue esclavizada hacía seis años. Tuvo la mala suerte de ir a visitar a su prometido al Abismo. Ese día los Asmodianos atacaron sin piedad y se llevaron a todas las mujeres como botín. Nami fue una de ellas.

Estuvo al servicio de un General Arconte durante varios meses, hasta que Robin la exigió como su criada personal. Tuvo que luchar mucho para que la liberara, pero al final cedió. Un hombre nunca podía contenerse ante los encantos de una mujer.

Desde entonces estaban juntas. Al principio ella se mostró hostil y desconfiada. Pero poco a poco supo como ganársela. Y nunca en su vida se arrepintió de haberla salvado, pues en Nami había conseguido a una amiga, una aliada… pero sobre todo, a una hermana. Capaz de consolarla y salvarla de la propia oscuridad que la envolvía. Una oscuridad peor aun de la que se cernía sobre el mundo de Asmodia.

Robin había tratado de liberarla de la esclavitud. Quiso devolverla a su mundo, junto a su gente y su vida, pero no podía. Sabía que si _ellos_ se enteraban iban a matarlas, a las dos… A ella no le importaba morir, pero no podía permitir que matasen a Nami. Jamás.

Por ello, a pesar de ser una esclava, Nami vivía como una más en su casa. No tenía restricciones y podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Era así. La única prohibición que tenía era salir de los alrededores de la casa. Pues si alguien la veía sin su _dueña, _la matarían antes de que cantase un gallo.

Como siempre, despertó de sus pensamientos y observó al hombre. La herida en su costado no paraba de sangrar y si no detenía la hemorragia podría morir.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo decidió ayudarlo, no podía dejar que fuera carne para las bestias salvajes y tampoco que algún guardia lo encontrase y lo matase. Resignada ante su propia debilidad, detuvo la hemorragia y se lo llevó a algún lugar para protegerlo.

.

.

La más infinita oscuridad se extendía ante él. No veía nada, no sentía nada. Todo era negro. Pero de repente, en medio de toda esa confusión, sintió algo cálido. No sabía qué era, ni de dónde provenía, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentirlo con más intensidad.

Zoro despertó sobresaltado. Miro a su alrededor pero no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. El calor que había sentido provenía de una vieja estufa de leña. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que divisó la presencia de una persona.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para encararlo y lo único que pudo hacer Zoro fue contener el aliento ante la belleza y frialdad que poseía. Era alta, con una cabellera color azabache y unos preciosos ojos azules. Su piel era de un color lechoso, mezclado con suaves destellos púrpuras. Sabía que esos destellos solo se formaban ante la ausencia del Sol y que era una característica única de los Asmodianos. Pero… ¿entonces porqué tenía una apariencia tan humana?

La gran mayoría de Asmodianos con los que se había topado a lo largo de su vida tenían aspecto de demonios, con garras y cuernos. Incluso algunos tenían la piel de color verde, azul o morada. Cierto que alguno que otro era más humano y no tenía una apariencia tan siniestra, pero al final sí que tenían las características propias de su raza.

Pero ella no. Si no fuera por los suaves destellos púrpuras podría ser como cualquier mujer de Elysea. Sus sabios ojos le miraron con intensidad. Se encogió ante ese acto. Ella era tan bella…

Vio como se acercaba lentamente hasta su cama y alargada la mano hacia su rostro. El vello se le erizó ante el frío contacto de su piel. Su tacto era suave, placentero… Notó como apoyaba la mano ligeramente en su frente. ¿Qué hacía?

−Veo que ya no tienes fiebre. –su voz le recorrió las entrañas y lo hizo estremecerse.

Tenía la voz más sensual y cálida que jamás hubiera escuchado. Su corazón martilleó con fuerza. ¿Acaso era un chiquillo o qué? Movió la cabeza en señal de negatividad y continuó mirándola sin decir nada.

Ella deslizó la mano suavemente desde su frente hasta su mejilla. En sus ojos podía ver el debate que sentía en su interior. ¿Preocupación, miedo, deseo…? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Robin acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar. Él era tan cálido, tan suave… Podía sentir el Sol en su piel suavemente bronceada. Sus músculos eran duros, bien trabajados. Toda una alegría para la vista. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Él la miró con asombro.

Se alejó suavemente. No quería incomodarlo pues tendría muchas preguntas en su cabeza y la más importante de todas… ¿Por qué no lo había matado?

−¿Quién eres? –preguntó con una voz grave y ronca.

Robin notó su voz martillear ante esa voz tan masculina. Le sonrió con agrado, pues… ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

−Soy Robin. Encantada… ¿Y tú eres…?

Fue cortada rápidamente por unas nuevas preguntas. −¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no me has matado?

Demasiadas preguntas en tan poco tiempo. Volvió a sonreír ante su impaciencia.

−Te contestaré a todas tus preguntas, pero antes… −se levantó de la cama hasta un mueble del cual cogió un cuenco y se lo acercó.−Debes beber esto.

El chico la miró ceñudo.

−¿Acaso quieres envenenarme?

Esta vez Robin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

−¿No crees que si quisiera matarte ya lo estarías?

Su voz era gélida. ¿Cómo podía hablar de matar a alguien con tanta facilidad? Incluso él siempre procuraba evitar las muertes y era un guerrero. ¿Por qué esa fría mujer hablaba de esa manera?

Ella tenía razón. Un enemigo no se toma la molestia de recoger a alguien herido y curarle solo para luego volver a matarle. Por esta vez le daría un voto de confianza, a pesar de las circunstancias…

De mala gana, le arrebató el cuenco de las manos y lo vació de un solo trago. Robin le miró impresionada. Vaya… pues sí que había confiado rápido en ella.

Zoro sintió un fuerte ardor en el estomago y la miró con preocupación.

−Tranquilo, es para que tus heridas sanen. Perdiste mucha sangre y tus órganos internos estaban dañados. ¿Qué te paso?

Vio como la cara se volvía sombría y apretaba los labios en una delgada línea. No quería indagar más, por lo que se alejó de él saliendo de la casa. Sabía cuan doloroso podían ser ciertos recuerdos.

El aire gélido del exterior le dio la bienvenida. Un aroma a madera quemada y pino flotaba en el ambiente. Se sentó en un pequeño tronco y miro la enorme fortaleza de Morfugio extenderse ante ella. Si alguno de los altos cargos supiesen que él estaba aquí… lo iban a matar. Una extraña sensación de negación le corrió el cuerpo.

No, él no iba a morir. Lograría sacarlo de aquí y por consiguiente, también a Nami… Era su oportunidad, para ponerla a salvo y devolverla con su familia. Se lo debía.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse. Se dio la vuelta y vio al chico envuelto en una manta de pieles. Se sintió apenada por él, por el rostro de dolor y cansancio que mostraba. Miro una última vez la increíble fortaleza y se volvió hacia él.

Le guió hasta dentro de la casa y le ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo. Notaba sus fuertes músculos moverse bajo sus manos. Su cuerpo se encendió. ¿Por qué ese hombre le atraía tanto? Ahora que lo recordaba no sabía ni su nombre…

Pasando un paño de agua fría sobre su cabeza le preguntó:

−¿Cómo te llamas forastero?

Zoro la miró con precaución.

−Mi nombre es… Zoro.

−¿Zoro? Es un nombre curioso. Pero me gusta.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, mirándose uno al otro. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el repiquetear de la fina lluvia del exterior y las llameantes chispas en el fuego.

Robin se sentía tentada ante él. Quería seguir tocando su cuerpo. Quería notar su tersa piel bajo sus expertas caricias y sobre todo… quería probar esos labios que la llamaban desesperadamente.

Lentamente ante el asombro de Zoro, Robin le cogió de la mano. Ese simple gesto hizo que su corazón martilleara con fuerza. Notó electricidad ante el contacto de su piel. Era fría y suave, pero a la vez cálida y acogedora.

Vio como ella cerraba su mano en un puño y soplaba con delicadeza. Notaba que algo se movía y le hacía cosquillas. Con cuidado abrió el puño y se encontró una mariposa de hielo aleteando rápidamente.

La miro incrédulo. Una amplia sonrisa se extendía en su rostro y la hacía brillar como la más lejana de las estrellas.

−¿Eres una maga? – el nerviosismo de su voz le delató.

Robin asintió con la cabeza. −¿Nunca has visto un mago?

−Sí, pero no es que abunden mucho por Elysea… El Consejo piensa que son demonios por practicar las artes oscuras y por eso solo unos pocos tienen ese don.

−¿De verdad? –el asombro se reflejó en su cara. −¿Qué tiene de demoniaco estar en sintonía con la naturaleza?

Zoro se quedó pensando por un momento en sus palabras. Ella tenía razón. Ser mago no significaba ser un demonio. Él sabía la apariencia que un verdadero demonio tenía y ella estaba demasiado lejos de parecerse a uno.

La mariposa revoloteó sobre sus cabezas durante unos segundos más antes de estallar en pequeños fuegos artificiales. Era increíble que ella poseyera ese tipo de don.

−¿Hay muchos magos es Asmodia?

−No tantos… la mayoría de nosotros elegimos ser guerreros, es más útil si tiene lugar una batalla. Al fin y al cabo pocos magos pueden protegerse y herir a otros.

−¿Y tú tienes ese poder?

−Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar forastero.

De nuevo esa sonrisa. Sintió que su corazón volvía a martillear con fuerza y por lo que podía ver, ella también lo notaba, pues un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Y esa sensación volvió. _Él_ había vuelto. Sabía que no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo por ahí si no quería que descubriera a su nuevo amigo. Soltó la mano de Zoro y se puso el abrigo.

−Debo irme. –de nuevo noto que su voz era gélida, más fría y dura aun que el tiempo que se extendía fuera. –Yo… −agachó la mirada – sé que no debes de hacerme caso. Pero… ya que me he tomado la molestia de salvarte, me gustaría que al menos valoraras tu vida y no salieras de aquí. No tienes que hacerme caso, lo sé, pero me gustaría que tuvieras cuidado. Volveré mañana por la noche y… quisiera verte aquí cuando lo haga.

El rostro de Zoro pasó por todos los estados posibles. Desde la sorpresa hasta el sonrojo. No hizo más que se asentir con la cabeza y ver como se marchaba. Dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

.

.

Robin abrió la maciza puerta de hierro. Sintió el cálido olor a estofado. Nami debía de haber cocinado otra vez. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina y la encontró cantando alguna extraña canción. Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

−¡Robin! ¡Has vuelto! –le dijo mientras le daba un suave abrazo. −¿Tienes hambre? Hice estofado. Me hubiera gustado cocinar a ese chucho que tienes, pero no se deja tocar. No sé como lo tienes tan domesticado.

Robin rió por su impertinencia. Estaba acostumbrada a esos delirios de Nami. Sobre todo si tenían que ver con su perro.

−Comeré luego, no te preocupes. –suavemente comenzó a alejarse de ella. –_Él_ está aquí, ¿verdad?

Nami asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras veía a Robin marcharse.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, sabía que le gustaba estar a oscuras cuando volvía de las misiones. Sin hacer ruido se deslizó en la cama y le abrazó. Notó como unas manos la envolvían cálidamente y como unos labios le daban un suave beso en la cabeza.

−Te he echado de menos, Robin. –su voz le hizo cosquillas en el oído.

Le contestó con un beso. Podía notar como sus dedos desabrochaban su vestido y comenzaban a masajearle los pechos. Gimió ante el contacto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se subió a horcajadas sobre él y se metió su miembro lentamente. Necesitaba sentirle dentro. Necesitaba sus caricias y sus besos. El día había sido largo y no quería pensar más. Solo le necesitaba a _él._

Robin notó como su orgasmo venía y entre gemidos y gritos articuló su nombre…. _Law._

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. No tardaré en actualizar, prometido. **_

_**Si os va gustando la historia dejadme reviews. Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos prontito.**_

_**Alex~**_


	2. La muerte no espera

**_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muuuy bien. Yo vengo ya con el segundo capítulo de este fic. La verdad es que llevo una buena inspiración para escribir, así que espero que no os decepcione._**

**_Sin más preámbulos os dejo para que lo leáis y comentéis. ¡Nos vemos abajo!_**

**_PD1: Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Oda-sama._**

* * *

Zoro notaba como el dolor de su costado iba remitiendo poco a poco. Se quitó la venda y vio como la herida estaba ya prácticamente sanada. Se sorprendió enormemente ante eso. Por lo que sabía, solamente los Elyos tenían esas avanzadas técnicas de curación… ¿Cómo es posible que una simple asmodiana hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo?

Meneo la cabeza en señal de negación.

No, ella no era una _simple_ asmodiana. Ella era algo más, mucho más.

Sus hipnotizantes ojos azules le habían cautivado desde el primer momento en que posó su vista sobre él. Pero… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora?

Se rascó la nuca y comenzó a salir de la cama lentamente.

La verdad es que hacía mucho frío y abandonar la calidez del hogar no era una idea muy apetecible. Pero el deber le llamaba. Estaba ahí por una misión y a pesar del crudo clima debía llevarla a cabo.

Al intentar salir por la puerta se dio de bruces contra algo invisible y cayó al suelo. Sorprendido volvió a levantarse y posó la mano sobre un invisible… muro. ¿Un muro? ¿Esa maga había puesto un escudo alrededor de la casa?

−Maldita mujer…

.

.

.

Robin se despertó sobresaltada en mitad de la noche. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que se encontraba en la cama y que junto a ella descansaba su marido. Sus suaves ronquidos eran lo único que se podía escuchar en el silencio de la noche.

Con una increíble sensación de malestar, se volvió a acostar y le abrazó con fuerza.

De nuevo apareció ese escalofrío.

−No puede ser… −musitó en las sombras. –No me creo que esté intentando salir de la cabaña…

Se incorporó en la cama y se cogió la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Salir en medio de la noche? ¿Y si Law la pillaba? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

"_−Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo dormir. Tengo que ir a impedir que un estúpido Elyo salga de mi cabaña secreta y que lo maten."_

Já. Incluso en su cabeza sonaba demasiado extraño. No, no podía irse ahora… Debía esperar a que Law se marchara a otra nueva misión y eso no ocurriría hasta dentro de dos días…

Resignada suspiró y miró al cielo.

−Maldita la hora en la que me volví débil…

.

.

.

Llevaba todo el día con esa extraña sensación. Hacía más de seis años que no sentía el llamado de los suyos… Sabía que había un Elyo en Asmodia. Su sexto sentido se lo decía, pero… ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso Luffy por fin había venido a salvarla?

No, probablemente no...

Con el corazón en la mano caminó hasta la ventana. Una fina capa de nieve caía sobre el gélido suelo y en el cielo brillaban millones de estrellas.

Eran hermosas, sin lugar a dudas. En Elysea no había este paisaje y aunque echara de menos el Sol, debía de admitir que había tenido la suerte de encontrar un hogar.

Robin era maravillosa. Le debía la vida y por ello jamás la abandonaría. Quería regresar a su casa, sí… pero su lealtad era más grande. Nunca la traicionaría, antes la muerte que sentir que la había decepcionado.

Tiritó de frío.

Echaba mucho de menos a su familia… Pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Luffy. Los días sin él se habían hecho imposibles si no fuera por Robin. ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Se había vuelto a comprometer?

Todavía recordaba ese fatídico día como si hubiera sido ayer mismo…

[Flashback]

_ La puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar paso a Nojiko y Vivi. La primera cargaba en brazos como una princesa a la segunda e iban riendo sin parar._

_ Nami giró sobre sí misma y continuó con lo suyo. Si a esas dos les apetecía mostrar su amor, que lo hicieran, pero a ella no le interesaba mirar._

_ Hizo los últimos arreglos en la comida que estaba preparando y comenzó a guardarla para así poder transportarla._

_ −Vayaaaa… eso es para Luffy, ¿eh? –le dijo Nojiko mientras le propinaba suaves codazos en las costillas._

_ Nami notó como se ruborizaba. Decidió ignorar su comentario hasta que vino la que faltaba._

_ −Aaaaaay… Nuestra Nami se ha enamorado. –alegó Vivi juntando sus manos y mirando al cielo con una extraña expresión._

_ −¿Enamorado? –Nojiko dejó escapar un suspiro. −¡Pero si apenas hace un mes se quejaba de que nunca iba a casarse! ¿Cómo va a estar enamorada de ese tío? –puso los ojos en blanco._

_ −Vamos, Nojiko… no seas tan dura. –Vivi se acercó a ella y le tocó suavemente el brazo. – Si siente algo por Luffy no pasa nada… es su prometido al fin y al cabo._

_ El rostro de Nami adquirió un tono rojizo más por la ira que por la vergüenza. Ignorándolas nuevamente a las dos, empacó la comida y se la echo al hombro. Sabía que su prometido tenía un estomago sin fondo, pero al menos esperaba que fuera suficiente para calmarle durante… un ratito._

_ Nunca había estado en el Abismo y para ser sinceras, estaba muy nerviosa… Ella sola no podía ir y por ello Nojiko la acompañaría, al fin y al cabo ella era una escudera en una de las fortalezas y tenía libre acceso al lugar. _

_ Cuando Nami le vio su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente. _

_ Luffy estaba riéndose mientras Sanji intentaba que se comportara. La verdad es que era un crío. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de él? Pues la respuesta era clara… Simplemente era Luffy._

_ Noble, gentil y con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Era imposible no enamorarse de un hombre como él. Y además era muy atractivo y masculino. ¿Qué más podía pedirse en un hombre? Alguna que otra cosa más, pero ella no tenía ninguna queja. Estaba encantada con su chico._

_ Se acercó a él y le sonrió cálidamente. El rostro de Luffy se iluminó como si hubiera visto a la más bella de las estrellas. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cuáles eran sus intenciones en cuanto le vio corriendo hacia ella y la levantaba en sus fuertes brazos._

_ La dicha la envolvía por completo. Se sentía tan protegida junto a él… Hasta que la más infinita oscuridad reinó._

_ El cielo se había tornado oscuro y sombrío. Los asmodianos habían llegado y con ellos el infierno también._

_ El caos se desató en apenas unos segundos. Las mujeres corrían y chillaban, mientras eran capturadas una a una. No importaba que fueran simples humanas o Daevas, todas ellas eran secuestradas. _

_ Luffy acunó su rostro suavemente antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Le pidió que se fuera, que se protegiera para así él poder luchar con total tranquilidad._

_ Por una vez en su vida le hizo caso y corrió hacia los altos muros de la fortaleza. Pero era demasiado tarde… un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la derribó y la noche se le vino encima…_

_[Fin del Flashback]_

Nami notaba como las lágrimas se desbordaban sin parar. Hacía tiempo que no había recordado esa noche. Le era demasiado doloroso hacerlo. Pero con la llegada de esa sensación y de que uno de ellos estaba aquí, no podía no hacerlo.

Los Elyos tomarían venganza por esa traición y su sentido le decía que esa venganza no hacía más que comenzar…

.

.

.

Robin alzó la vista para notar la mirada preocupada de Law en ella. Le sonrió con tranquilidad para infundirle ánimos, pero no funcionó.

Law se acercó a ella lentamente y se arrodilló junto al sillón en el que se encontraba recostada. Puso la cabeza en su regazo y aspiró el suave aroma a flores que desprendía. Notó como sus delicadas manos le acariciaban el pelo.

−¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

−Esta misión será más larga que ninguna de las anteriores… −la tristeza se veía reflejada en su rostro. –Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme… No importa qué esté haciendo, volveré por ti, te lo prometo.

Robin cogió su cara entre las manos y la acunó suavemente.

Law podía ser frío y cruel, un despiadado guerrero, pero en cuanto ella le necesitaba siempre estaba ahí. Era imposible no amar a un hombre como él.

Se inclinó y le beso suavemente. Podía notar su deseo por poseerla y tomarla allí mismo, pero no podían. Él debía marcharse y ella… bueno, ella debía ver a su pequeño rehén.

Le sonrió para infundirle ánimo y lo besó una última vez antes de ver como se marchaba.

Como un acto reflejo se llevo la mano al vientre y lo acaricio con delicadeza.

.

.

.

Zorro cada día que pasaba se encontraba más desesperado. Esa maldita mujer había desaparecido y encima lo tenía encerrado en esa casa. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo?

Resignado comenzó a hacer ejercicio para liberar su rabia. La herida ya había cicatrizado y apenas le quedaba una delgada línea rosa que posiblemente desaparecería en breves.

Tenía una misión importante que hacer y no tenía tiempo para perder en ese dichoso lugar. Si no cumplía las órdenes que le habían asignado todo el plan estaría en peligro.

Suspiró confundido.

¿Por qué no llegaba ya esa maldita mujer? Si ella estuviera aquí podría persuadirla para que quitara la barrera o algo por el estilo… Quién sabía. A lo mejor podría usar sus encantos de hombre para conquistarla…

Sonrió por sus pensamientos.

No, él no era ningún pervertido como Sanji. Podría tratar con una simple mujer sin tener que recurrir a eso.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Zoro se giró para volver a verla…

−Robin… −murmuró con un suspiro.

La aludida le sonrió y entró en la cabaña.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra ella y estampó contra la pared para cogerla por el cuello y mirarla frívolamente.

Robin notaba sus fuertes manos en su cuello. Esta vez la había pillado por sorpresa. Debía de admitirlo. Nunca creyó que tuviera agallas para atacar a una mujer. Pero se equivocó, una vez más…

−Quiero que me dejes salir de aquí. –le dijo gruñendo.

−No puedo permitir eso… −su voz era suave y calmada, Zoro se sintió exasperado.

−¿Cómo que no puedes dejarme salir de aquí? –intensificó el agarre en su cuello.

Podía notar como la sangre corría por sus venas y como sus dedos se quedaban marcados en su delicada piel. Sintiéndose un bárbaro la soltó y la miró a los ojos.

−Por favor… −esta vez uso un tono de voz más gentil. –Necesito salir de aquí…

−Y yo no puedo permitir que hagas tal cosa. –de nuevo esa mirada gélida.

Demasiado furioso Zoro se alejó lo máximo que la habitación le permitía hacerlo. No quería mirarla, no ahora… La rabia podía volver. Si ella le veía como una amenaza jamás le soltaría.

Robin le vio enfadado. Demasiado enfadado… Se acercó a él lentamente y le tocó la cicatriz del costado. Eso pareció pillarle por sorpresa pues dio un respingo y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella le sonrió. ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer? Primero lo tenía como encerrado y luego lo tocaba con esa delicadeza y gentileza… Si fuera un pervertido como Sanji pensaría que quería algo más…

Negó la cabeza para sí mismo. No, ella no podía querer nada con él. Al fin y al cabo no se conocían y eran de razas distintas… Pero aun así… ¿Por qué sentía ese fuego revolverle las entrañas cada vez que la miraba? ¿Por qué sentía ese escalofrío cada vez que se cruzaba con sus ojos?

Esos ojos… Suspiró al verlos llenos de preocupación al examinar la cicatriz de su costado. Sin saber muy bien que hacía levanto la mano y acarició su rostro.

Tenía una piel suave y tersa. Sus hipnotizantes ojos estaban mirándole con curiosidad, interés… No sabía qué hacía, ni por qué lo hacía… Pero lentamente comenzaba a inclinarse sobre ella hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron…

Casi… Porque Robin se apartó rápidamente.

Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y de esa manera intentar alejar un poco esa incómoda situación.

−¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? –le preguntó intentando evitar que se notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

−No lo sé… −Robin desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. –Posiblemente pronto. Pero por ahora no… Te necesito para algo.

Zoro alzó una ceja y dejó que por primera vez su rostro mostrara la enorme confusión que sentía.

−¿Y para qué me necesitas?

−Es algo que no puedo contarte todavía… Pero debo pedirte algo, muy importante.

¿Ella le estaba pidiendo algo? Vaya, esto se ponía interesante…

−Necesito que confíes en mí.

Su explicación le dejó aturdido. ¿Confiar en ella? ¡Pero si apenas la conocía! Encima de eso ella era una asmodiana. ¿Cómo pretendía que él confiara en ella? Eso era algo prácticamente imposible… Pero si quería salir de ahí tendría que hacerlo.

Asintió con la cabeza dejando entender que lo haría, aunque en su interior se abría un nuevo debate muy distinto al de la confianza en ella…

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y su salida de esa cabaña parecía que estaba muy lejos. Lo bueno era que mientras Robin estuviera por ahí podía salir de la cabaña aunque fuera un par de metros para estirar las piernas.

Era agradable volver a sentir el aire en su cara, aunque fuera un aire gélido y lo dejara tiritado durante un buen rato. ¿Cómo podía la gente sobrevivir a un clima tan duro?

Para él, imaginar tener una vida en un lugar como este se le antojaba extraño. Le encantaba el Sol, la calidez que desprendía y el agradable olor a hierba y flores que embriagaba el aire.

Podía sonar cursi, pero así era. La primavera en Elysea era su estación del año preferida. No hacía frío, pero tampoco hacía calor. Había un clima perfecto en el cual podía tumbarse al Sol con una buena bebida y disfrutar del día. Extrañaba demasiado esos momentos con sus amigos.

Para Robin se hacía duro estar con Zoro pues ello suponía que debía de mentirle a su marido y no había cosa que más odiara. Law y ella nunca se habían guardado secretos y tenerlos ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado era demasiado duro, pero debía hacerlo. Por la seguridad de Nami y la de Zoro, debía ocultarlo.

Estaba leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos cuando vio como Zoro comenzaba a hacer ejercicio. Debía admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo. Curtido y trabajado. Se le veía joven, probablemente no tuviera más de 20 años. Pero aun así, su rostro mostraba madurez, aunque en ocasiones su carácter mostrara lo contrario.

−¿Qué es lo que lees, mujer? –preguntó Zoro mientras hacía un par de flexiones.

_Vaya, un intento de conversación, esto va avanzando…_

−Nada en especial, es un libro sobre plantas medicinales. –alegó Robin mientras pasaba las páginas suavemente.

Zoro enarcó una ceja.

−¿Medicina? ¿Aparte de bruja eres médico?

Robin soltó una carcajada.

−No soy ninguna de las dos. –le dijo pausadamente. –Simplemente me interesa saber cómo puedo ayudar a otras personas con mis conocimientos, nada más.

Zoro estaba más confundido que antes. Pero no dijo nada. Continuó con su ejercicio.

−Y dime. ¿Tú por qué entrenas? –vio como cerraba suavemente el libro y lo dejaba descansar sobre su regazo.

−Por nada en especial. Me gusta mantener mi cuerpo en forma para de esa manera no oxidarme a la hora de luchar.

−Eso significa que participas a menudo en el Abismo, ¿no? –sus increíbles ojos azules le recorrían de arriba abajo. Zoro tragó saliva antes de poder responder.

−Lo cierto es que sí. Era el vice-capitán de uno de los mejores grupos de mi raza.

Esa respuesta la sorprendió. Este chico debía de ser alguien importante para tener un cargo tan importante…

−Y dime, Zoro… ¿Por qué luchas?

−¿Por qué lucho?

Robin asintió con la cabeza.

−No sé a qué te refieres, mujer…

−Es fácil. Quiero saber qué es lo que te impulsa a luchar… contra nosotros.

La sorpresa creció en su rostro.

−Lucho para proteger a mi gente de los tuyos. Para que no se derrame más sangre y podamos vivir en paz.

−¿De los míos?

−Sí, de esos demonios que nos atacan y asesinan a nuestros soldados. De esos bárbaros que secuestran a nuestras mujeres para torturarlas y matarlas…

−No todos somos así… −la voz de Robin apenas era un suspiro.

−Puede. Pero lo único que sé es que mi amigo lleva buscando a su prometida durante seis años. Posiblemente ella esté muerta, pero él no desiste.

Los ojos de Robin comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sabía a qué se refería. Esos malditos actos egoístas trajeron muchas invasiones de los Elyos por recuperar a sus mujeres.

−Lo siento… −fue lo único que pudo decir. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sus superiores hicieron, pero aun así se sentía en deuda. –Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí…

Zoro la miró incrédulo. ¿Por qué actuaba tan bien con él? Realmente lo que necesitase de él era importante para que se comportara de esa manera…

−Ven. –le dijo Robin extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Zoro la tomó dubitativo. El roce con su piel quemaba y el fuego en sus entrañas se extendía como una descarga eléctrica.

Notaba como su cuerpo cambiaba y adquiría la forma propia de los asmodianos. Apartándose cuidadosamente de ella se miró al espejo.

−¿Me has transformado en uno de los tuyos?

−No. Es un hechizo. Por un par de horas tendrás este aspecto.

−¿Por qué lo has hecho

−Porque quiero que veas algo… Acompáñame.

Zoro obedeció sin rechistar. Salieron de la cabaña y se adentraron en el bosque por un pequeño sendero. ¿Cómo es que podía salir de la barrera?

Esa mujer debía de ser realmente poderosa para poder hacer algo como eso a su voluntad y sin ni siquiera pestañear…

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos hasta que el sendero les condujo hacia una pequeña aldea. En los alrededores pudo divisar algunos huertos, pero todos ellos estaban congelados y cubiertos de nieve.

Zoro sintió un nudo en el estomago. En Elysea los campos estaban llenos de cultivo hasta donde la vista se perdía…

Cuando llegaron a la aldea que respondía al nombre de El Ventisquero un grupo de niños corrieron hacia ellos gritando el nombre de Robin.

Ella sonreía mientras los chiquillos daban vueltas a su alrededor pidiéndole comida. Lo que hizo a continuación lo dejó asombrado.

Robin les hizo cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez. Cuando los abrieron a su alrededor habían cientos de cestas con todo tipo de comida. Fruta, verdura, hortalizas, bebida.

Los niños gritaban y recogían las cosas. Las mujeres se acercaban y tomaban sus cestas con una enorme sonrisa y mil gracias para ella.

De pronto notó como sus piernas flaqueaban y caía sobre la fría nieve. Antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo Zoro la cogió y la acunó en sus brazos.

Esa mujer era simplemente increíble.

Con cuidado la levantó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a su cabaña. Después de ver algo como esto podía confiar en ella, aunque solo fuera un poco…

.

.

.

Robin sintió algo cálido junto a ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse el rostro de Zoro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sobresaltada de hizo para atrás ligeramente. Notó que el dormía junto a ella.

Bueno, era obvio que lo hiciera pues en esa cabaña no había más camas…

Lo observó durante un rato. Él era guapo, muy guapo. Sus facciones eran duras, como si hubieran sido esculpidas por un artista, pero a la vez eran cálidas y agradables.

Alargó la mano y acaricio suavemente su pómulo izquierdo. En cuanto lo hizo abrió los ojos y la miró.

Notaba como su cuerpo se calentaba ante esa intensa mirada. Notaba como cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía acercarse a él y tomar esos carnosos y dulces labios.

Poco a poco se fue acercando.

De pronto, algo en su interior se rompió. Notaba un dolor agudo y punzante en su pecho. Le costaba respirar, le costaba si quiera poder ver. Con un grito desesperado desapareció ante la vista incrédula de Zoro.

.

.

.

Robin desplegó sus alas y voló por el Abismo. Podía sentirlo, él estaba ahí y la necesitaba. Sin perder un segundo inspeccionó la fortaleza para encontrarla llena de cadáveres y sangre.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo al verle.

Ahí estaba él. Envuelto en sangre y con una gran herida en su pecho.

Robin se dejó caer a su lado y le dio la vuelta con cuidado. Esa herida era mortal. Ni con sus conocimientos en medicina ni con sus hechizos podía hacer nada.

Gruesas lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos y resbalaban por las mejillas.

−Law… −le dijo en un susurro.

Law tosió y escupió sangre. Alargó su mano y rozó la mejilla húmeda de Robin.

−R-robin… −escupió de nuevo.

Robin le cogió por el cuello para impedir que se atragantara con su propia sangre.

−Sssh… no hables, por favor, descansa…

−Siempre me pareciste la más bella de todas… Mi pequeña flor que ha crecido entre las rocas. Siento no haberos podido proteger, a ninguna de las dos.

Robin lloraba mientras notaba que la vida de Law se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

−Si tan solo hubiera podido conseguir ese libro…

Lo silenció con un beso. Por segunda vez en su vida, le vio llorar.

Acunándolo suavemente notó el último suspiro de Law, antes de abandonarla para siempre.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho mientras lloraba.

Maldijo a los Elyos, maldijo a su raza, pero sobre todo se maldijo a si misma por no haber impedido que él se fuera.

A su lado vio el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé que respiraba con dificultad. Lo cogió suavemente mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo.

Ahora entendía por qué había arriesgado su vida de ese modo… Había salvado al bebé de una muerte casi segura y encima a uno que no pertenecía a su propia raza por el simple hecho de que les recordaba a su hija.

_Su pequeña Eva…_

* * *

**_Soy una tonta, pero he llorado con mi propio fic... En fin. Actualizaré pronto, prometido._**

**_Así que no olvidéis las reviews para tenerme contenta. Un besito enorme._**

**_Alex ~_**


	3. Law

_**¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo más. Esta parte será un poquito para que conozcamos la historia de Law y Robin, puesto que meterlos como pareja así en la historia sin explicar algo antes es muy: ¿qué haces? Así que esta parte es para comprender un poco lo que pasó antes de la historia principal y así no me matéis por haberlos juntado jaja **_

_**Pero bueno, a mi me gusta como quedan juntos, son tiernos *^***_

_**Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia y no olvidéis las review. ¡Besitos!**_

**-Los personajes de One Piece Pertenece a Oda-sama.**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida la habían acorralado y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. ¿Cómo la habían capturado de esa manera? ¡Ah! Sí… Su debilidad la había vuelto a traicionar.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pues no deseaba incitar a los desgraciados soldados a que la ataran de nuevo.

Estaba muy magullada y dolorida. Si le daban otro par de golpes más iba a caer, y por consiguiente a morir. Pero al fin y al cabo deseaba la muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué se estaba resistiendo ahora?

Pues porque simplemente se había pasado toda su vida luchando por sobrevivir. Dejarse morir en estos momentos no era una opción por mucho que lo quisiera.

Resignada, suspiró e invocó la espada que se encontraba insertada en la nieve a diez metros de ella. En cuanto sintió la dura empuñadura en su mano, sonrió de satisfacción y comenzó a conjurar púas de hielo que atravesaron el corazón de sus enemigos en apenas unos segundos.

Un minuto después, más de diez cuerpos yacían sobre la nieve.

Sin ni siquiera sentir una punzada de remordimiento, atravesó el campo de batalla con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo hasta acercarse a la joven que observaba la escena con una mueca de terror.

Robin le tendió la mano, pero en cuanto ella fue consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, salió corriendo y chillando de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas la dejaron.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo… Cuando intentaba ayudar a alguien, salían huyendo despavoridamente de ella, como si fuera un maldito monstruo. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Si no hubiera estado ella por ahí cerca, ese par de soldados la habrían violado y posteriormente matado… Pero parece ser que salvarla de ese horrible destino la convertía a ella en más monstruo que a ese par…

Se dispuso a marcharse también cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. La piel de su cuerpo de erizó y un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Sintió el frío filo de una espada en su cuello y no puedo hacer más que girar la cabeza lentamente para verle ahí.

Era magnifico, dominante, frío, aterrador, despiadado… Todas esas cualidades y más eran las que formaban a un hombre como Law. Sin temor a la muerte o a cualquier humano o Daeva, el Destructor vagaba libre por este mundo.

Era el juez, tribunal y verdugo de todos aquellos quienes osaban rebelarse contra la justicia. No tenía piedad contra nadie, fuera hombre o mujer, si habían cometido algún crimen, morirían en sus manos.

Ella llevaba esquivándole desde hacía muchos años… Pero nunca jamás la había tenido tan cerca, a excepción de una vez… En la cual ambos dejaron una cicatriz en el cuerpo del otro.

−Law… −dijo en un susurro. −¿Has venido a matarme de nuevo?

−Es lo último que deseo hacer, _ma fleur… _Pero es necesario.

Robin notó como Law apartada la espada de su cuello y la sujetaba con firmeza del brazo. Pudo sentir el olor a cuero, sándalo y limón que su cuerpo desprendía. Una oleada de deseo la recorrió por completo…

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle. Total, si iba a morir. ¿Por qué no ver por lo menos el rostro de su enemigo antes de morir?

Cuando le vio, todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo. Exhaló un suspiro y le miró con incredulidad. ¿Cómo un hombre con esa apariencia podía ser el mayor Destructor de Asmodia?

Law era alto, mucho. Robin pocas veces en su vida tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder contemplar los ojos de alguien. Normalmente todas las personas tenían su misma altura o eran un par de centímetros más bajos que ella. Aunque lo que más la impresionó además de su altura fueron sus ojos. Él tenía los ojos de un color azul-grisáceo que le quitaron el aliento. Suaves manchas purpuras se arremolinaban en el contorno, dando la apariencia de tener unas profundas ojeras. Se veía cansado. Incluso sintió pena por él. Su oscuro pelo se encontraba cubierto por con sombrero y tenía una barba de unos pocos días, acompañada por una perilla que le daba un aspecto más apuesto de lo que ya era.

Si su rostro la había impresionado, lo que más lo hizo fue su cuerpo. Él era fuerte, atlético. Un hombre que había luchado toda su vida y había curtido su cuerpo en el proceso. No se veía como alguien débil, ni mucho menos. Su sola presencia imponía. Y ella, lo estaba… Notó como sus rodillas se derretían como gelatina. Daba gracias de que él la sujetara con tanta fuerza, porque si no lo hiciera ya estaría en el suelo.

Ese hombre sin lugar a dudas se merecía el título que poseía…

−Debería matarte ahora mismo… −le susurró en el oído.

Su voz la hizo estremecerse, pero intentó contenerse. No quería que última vista que tuviera su enemigo de ella fuera suplicando perdón. Jamás había rogado por su vida y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo.

−Pero… no lo haré. Me gustas demasiado como para matarte.

Su confesión la dejó boqueando y con los ojos como platos. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos.

−¿Qué estás diciendo…? –continuó mirándolo incrédula.

−Lo que oyes… −él volvió a acercarse hasta que la acorraló contra el tronco de un gran árbol.− Me gustas Robin… −su voz era sensual y aterciopelada mientras soltaba su agarre y ponía la mano sobre su cintura.

−Es imposible que digas esa cosas. Me estás persiguiendo, Law… −pronuncio su nombre con cierto temor. –Me buscas para matarme, es tu trabajo, ¿no?

−Sí, así es… Pero eso no quita que me gustes. –puso su frente contra la de ella y la miró intensamente a los ojos. –Me gusta tu fuerza, tu valentía… Eres la primera mujer que me ha desafiado y no ha muerto en el proceso. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eres la primera persona de todo este mundo que ha logrado escapar de mis garras. –acarició suavemente su mejilla con las uñas provocando que se estremeciera. – La única persona que ha dejado su huella en mí… −cogió la mano de Robin lentamente y la depositó sobre su cuello en donde había una pequeña cicatriz, fruto de su lucha anterior. –Y la única a la que alguna vez he marcado y he dejado libre… −con cuidado deslizó el tirante del vestido que Robin portaba dejando libre su hombre izquierdo. En él había una cicatriz que había tomado una forma parecida a una estrella. Se agachó suavemente y la besó con ternura.

Robin siseó al sentir los suaves labios de Law contra su hombro. Intensos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo acompañados de oleadas de placer. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo atraída por su verdugo? No lo comprendía y lo peor de todo, no quería hacerlo.

Había pasado demasiados años sola, consumida por su propia oscuridad. Si iba a morir… ¿por qué al menos no darse antes una buena alegría al cuerpo?

Sonrió para sí misma. Estaba a punto de ser asesinada por ese hombre y ella lo único que deseaba era sentirle…

Law continuó besando lentamente el trayecto desde su hombre hasta el cuello. Y Robin no hizo más que inclinar la cabeza a un lado dejándole paso. Subió la mano hasta rozar las finas hebras de su cabello y enterró la mano en su nuca mientras siseaba de placer.

_Realmente ese hombre sabía como besarla…_

De pronto Law se detuvo y la miró intensamente a los ojos. Pudo notar deseo y desesperación en ellos. Y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, un par de colmillos asomaron por la comisura de sus labios y se hundieron en la carne blanda de su cuello, justo por donde la arteria latía firmemente.

Robin sintió una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo bajó la mano hasta tocar la erección de Law. Suspiró al ver lo duro y dispuesto que estaba para ella.

Introdujo la mano en sus pantalones y lo acaricio lentamente desde la base hasta la punta. Notó como el cuerpo de Law se tensaba, pero aun así, continuó bebiendo de ella.

Se dieron placer mutuamente. Cada uno a su manera. Y cuando Robin se sintió extasiada y a punto de llegar a su clímax, Law se introdujo en ella de una embestida, arrancándole un grito de placer.

La tomó con calma, brindándole todo el placer del mundo. Y cuando llegaron al orgasmo, lo hicieron juntos. Mirándose a los ojos mientras sentían la explosión de placer de uno y del otro.

Law se dejó caer al suelo lentamente todavía en el interior de Robin. Su respiración era entrecortada, al igual que la de ella.

−Cásate conmigo… −suspiró en su oído.

Robin rió ligeramente. Mientras se desprendía de su agarre y comenzaba a colocarse la ropa.

−No me conoces, Law… Esto que acaba de pasar ha sido una locura… Simplemente nos hemos dejado llevar por el momento.

Law se acercó lentamente a ella y la miro profundamente.

−Nos conocemos… y lo sabes. Tanto tú como yo sabemos exactamente quién es quién…

Eso era algo que no podía negarle. Sabía casi con total certeza quién era Trafalgar Law, al igual que él también sabía quién era Nico Robin.

Cortando la escasa distancia que había entre ellos, Law tomo su rostro entre las manos y la beso con ternura.

−Quiero estar contigo… Estoy cansado de luchar por perseguirte e intentar matarte cuando lo único que deseo es tenerte en mi cama todas las noches y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

−Una vida muy larga por lo que tengo entendido… −Robin rio ligeramente. −¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si te das cuenta de que todo lo que creías saber de mi era mentira?

−No me importa… Cuando quieras dejarme e irte, podrás hacerlo. Pero mientras tanto…−le dio otro suave beso.− quiero estar contigo.

¿Acaso sería eso posible? ¿Estar con él? Ella nunca había dejado que nadie la amara o protegiera, que nadie velara por su salud o bienestar… ¿Podría dejar todos estos años de soledad atrás y tener una vida con ese hombre?

−Está bien… Pero en cuanto me canse de ti te abandono, que te quede claro. –Law la abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cara en su cuello.

−No lo harás y lo sabes.

Ella río amargamente. Sí, lo sabía… Odiaba admitirlo, pero este hombre se había metido en su corazón desde la primera vez que le vio. Dese ese día en el que los altos cargos de Asmodia habían mandado matarla… Él era joven e inexperto, no podía negarse a esas órdenes tan tajantes, pero ahora la cosa cambiaba. Se había convertido en la persona más poderosa de todo ese mundo y sabía que a su lado, nadie jamás podría volver a hacerle daño.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y ella se había convertido junto a Law en una de las personas más poderosas de Asmodia. Podía sentir el recelo y el odio de los habitantes hacia ella, pero no le importaba… Ella los protegería incluso con su vida si hiciera falta. Ese era su deber en la vida, mucho antes incluso de haber conocido a Law… Se lo había prometido a su madre y pensaba cumplir con su deber costara lo que costara.

Era feliz, muy feliz… La vida le había sonreído por fin. Tenía un esposo al cual amaba y estaba embarazada.

La noticia lleno de dicha a Law y él se encargó de cuidarla durante todo el proceso. Ella jamás pensó en conocer esa faceta tan tierna y dulce, pero lo hizo. Se notaba la dicha en sus ojos cada vez que le hablaba a la barriga o le leía sus libros extraños sobre medicina.

Robin siempre se reía de él, pues no consideraba que leerle esas cosas fuera bueno, sobre todo si contenía información de cómo disecar animales. Pero a él le hacía feliz y para ella, no había mayor felicidad que verle sonreír.

Una fría tarde de noviembre, Eva llegó. Era muy pequeña, con unos enormes ojos azules y un precioso tono azabache de pelo. Robin lloró al verla. Sin lugar a dudas era el bebé más precioso que había visto jamás y era toda suya. Se parecía a Law y eso la lleno todavía más de dicha.

Todos los habitantes de Asmodia juraron que el día en el que Eva nació vieron pequeños destellos de Sol a través de las espesas nubes. Lo consideraron un milagro, como una señal divina que prometía la salvación para ese lugar apartado de la mano de Dios.

Desde entonces, todos adoraron y amaron a Eva como la mayor de las maravillas que pudiera existir y por consiguiente, también a Robin. Esa pequeña les había devuelto la esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver a la vida que les había sido arrebatada hacía 2500 años.

Pero la mayor de las desgracias acabó sucediendo. Eva enfermó. Su pequeño corazón tenía los días contados y nada ni nadie podía salvarla.

Robin lloro desconsoladamente. Se negaba a aceptar que algo así pudiera suceder. Tenía que haber algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera salvar a su pequeña.

Investigó en todos los archivos de Medicina del mundo Asmodiano hasta que encontró la solución.

El libro de la vida se encontraba custodiado en la Fortaleza de Elnen, en Elysea… Ese libro era capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad y darle la vida a un moribundo con tan solo pronunciar las sagradas palabras.

Y no le cupo la menor duda de que salvaría a Eva aun si le costara la vida. Aun si viajar de este mundo al otro fuera un suicidio. No le importaba nada, solamente el poder hacer que su hija viviera.

.

.

Era de madrugada cuando Robin se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Era ahora o nunca… No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría realizar el viaje y peor aun… No sabía cuándo Law descubriría lo que había hecho. Si se enteraba jamás la dejaría marchar y para ella, la vida de su pequeña era más importante que la suya propia.

Echo un último vistazo a la habitación. Eva dormía en los brazos de su padre tranquilamente. Esa escena le partió el corazón. No, ella no iba a morir, jamás… Law la vería crecer, estarían juntos en su primer cumpleaños, en sus primeros pasos, y en todas las etapas de su vida. Incluso si ella moría, Law todavía tendría a su hija, a una parte de ambos, no todo estaba perdido.

Salió de la casa con cuidado solo para notar que se chocaba con algo.

−Mierda…−masculló.

Law estaba usando el escudo que ella le había enseñado en su contra. Resignada volvió a la casa para encontrarse a Eva llorando desconsoladamente. De dos zancadas Law se acercó a ella y cruzó su cara con un manotazo.

Ella siseó de dolor, pero no se movió.

−¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!

No le contestó, era inútil hacerlo… Notó como Law apretaba los dedos contra su hombro izquierdo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

−No puedes hacerme esto… No puedes _hacernos_ esto…

−Lo siento…

−Lo sientes… ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Irte? ¿Dejarnos? ¿Qué te matasen? Sé lo que pretendías hacer, lo sé muy bien… pero no voy a permitirlo. No puedo perderos a las dos… Simplemente no puedo.

Robin acaricio su nuca tiernamente mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Era una estúpida… Si se iba la niña moriría antes y estar lejos mientras lo hacía… Law nunca se lo perdonaría y ella a si misma tampoco.

Tomo a Eva con cuidado de los brazos de su padre y la acunó en su pecho. La niña parecía calmarse ante su contacto. Eso la reconfortó. Le gustaba saber que su hija la necesitaba tanto como ella.

Lloro amargamente contra Law.

−No es justo… ¿Por qué tiene que morir? ¿Qué ha hecho ella de malo?

−La vida no es justa, nunca lo ha sido.

−Mi pequeña no tiene la culpa de esta maldita guerra de poder… No puedo permitir que ella muera Law, por favor… Déjame ir.

Law la abrazó con fuerza.

−No puedo dejarte ir… Sabes lo que pasará si ellos te ven…

−Lo sé… y me da igual. ¿Acaso la vida de nuestra hija no lo merece?

−Merece eso y mucho más… Pero no de esta manera. Te prometo que encontraré algo. De verdad que lo haré…

Robin asintió levemente y abrazo a Eva con cuidado.

.

.

En los días siguientes el ambiente estuvo tenso. Robin no se despegaba de Eva ni un segundo. Law veía lo demacrada y cansada que estaba. Pero ella no le hacía ni caso. Le cantaba día y noche a su pequeña. Le contaba miles de historias que ellos habían pasado juntos. Le contó cómo se conocieron, cómo se casaran… Y sobre todo, no paró de repetirle que la amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

Y entonces lo supo. Bajaría al mismísimo infierno para salvar a su hija y para impedir que Robin sufriera.

Encontró un hechizo. Era un hechizo de magia oscura y artes demoniacas. Pero la vida de su hija lo valía y más.

Le contó a Robin su plan, obviamente quitando la parte en la que él moría… Y ella por primera vez en meses pareció ver una luz de esperanza.

Comenzaron con el ritual a la noche siguiente. Era algo oscuro y maligno, pero no le importaba. Moriría por su pequeña sin lugar a dudas.

Mezclaron su sangre con la de Eva para unir sus esencias vitales y que así ella obtuviera su corazón y él el de su pequeña. Pero nada de eso valió la pena. Cuando sintió que su vida se marchitaba e iba hacia el interior de su hija, la sensación desapareció y un escudo con cadenas plateadas surgieron alrededor de ella.

Los Dioses no iban a permitir que la salvaran, ni aun dando su vida a cambio.

Esa fue la primera vez que Robin le vio llorar. Law iba a dar su vida para proteger a su hija, pero no era suficiente. Abatido y derrotado, se dejó caer al suelo mientras las abrazaba a las dos.

Lloraron en silencio, pues no había palabras para todo el dolor que sentían.

Era desgarrador saber que la vida de las personas que más amamos en este mundo iban a desaparecer.

Apenas unos días después, Eva murió en los brazos de Robin.

Ella sintió cuando su pequeña daba el último suspiro en esta vida. Y al igual que el corazón de su hija dejó de latir, una parte de el de Robin también lo hizo…

.

.

.

.

**_[Actualidad]_**

Por segunda vez en su vida, había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Primero a su hija y ahora a Law.

Robin lloró desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del diminuto bebé contra ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida le arrebataba todo lo que más amaba?

Ya no le quedaba nada ni nadie… Solo quería morir y reunirse con ellos en donde quiera que estuvieran.

Vio como los soldados Asmodianos recogían los cuerpos para poder enterrar al menos lo que quedara de ellos… El alma de Robin lloró mientras levantaban el cadáver de su marido.

Con el bebé todavía en brazos se levantó y deposito un suave beso en sus fríos labios.

−Hasta pronto, mi amor…

Y con esas últimas palabras se despidió de él.

Dejó al bebé a cargo de un centinela al cual le hizo jurar y perjurar que no le harían daño, sino ella misma se encargaría de matarlos a todos.

Le dejó una nota a Nami en su habitación, con indicaciones de cómo romper el escudo que había en la cabaña donde estaba Zoro.

Y con eso… se marchó de Asmodia.

Por primera vez en 3000 años usó sus más oscuros poderes para teletransprotarse a Elysea, justo en la cámara Secreta en la que el Consejo estaba.

−Nos volvemos a ver, _adelphos._

* * *

_**¡Tachan! Ok, me he pasado. He llorado hasta yo de nuevo… No sé lo que opinaréis, pero a mí me ha gustado muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Sé que muchas cosas están confusas y que os habréis quedado con cara de: ¿QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO? Pero tened calmaaaa… que todo será explicado en breves, lo prometo. Dejadme review para tenerme contenta anda.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Alex ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Siento si la historia no engancha mucho el principio, pero es una introducción de las cosas, para luego no soltar enormes piedras y que todos nos quedemos con cara de: ¿De dónde cojones se ha sacado esto? xD_**  
**_Por lo que tened paciencia, el ZoroxRobin llegará muuuuuy pronto, prometido._**  
**_De mientras sed buenos y dadme review para saber vuestras opiniones._**

**_¡Un saludo!_**

* * *

La incertidumbre y el miedo reinaban en la casa. Todos los sirvientes estaban recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose.

Nami los miró horrorizada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó preguntar a Gunter, el mayordomo más leal de Law, pero en cuanto ella le habló y le puso la mano encima, su mirada se tiñó de odio y asco. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Gunter la empujó con fuerza.

Estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba firmemente por los hombros. Girando la cabeza levemente vio a Brook detrás de ella.

−¿Estás bien, Nami-san? –preguntó el hombre.

Nami asintió con la cabeza.

−¿Qué está pasando Brook? ¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?

−Se marchan Nami-san… Law-sama ha muerto.

El horror tiño la cara de Nami.

−¿Y Robin…?

−No lo sé… −Brook se apartó de Nami y miró disgustado a los sirvientes. –Al parecer tu gente ha tendido una emboscada a Law y su ejército dentro del Abismo. Nadie ha sobrevivido.

Nami se tapo la boca con las manos intentando contener las lágrimas. Law había muerto… Dios, Robin iba a volverse loca…

−Por favor Brook, vigila que no hagan nada extraño. Yo voy a buscar a Robin.

−Si, señorita.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación lo más rápido que las piernas le permitieron. Nada más entrar en ella, empezó a llenar una pequeña bolsa con dinero y algo de ropa limpia. Cuando se dirigió a su cama a recoger la capa, vio una nota en ella.

Temblando y esperándose lo peor la cogió y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Nami:_

_ Supongo que si estás leyendo esto te habrás enterado de la muerte de Law… Juro que no lo soporto más. Tú como mujer entiendes la enorme oscuridad que hay en mi corazón ahora mismo. Primero Eva, ahora él… Ya no tengo fuerzas para nada. Necesito estar sola, al menos un tiempo. Te prometo que volveré, no pienso abandonarte, ya lo sabes. Pero antes tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor…_

_Estos días he estado ausente, ya te habrás dado cuenta y seguramente también lo habrás sentido… Estoy ayudando a un Elyo. Sé que está mal y podrían matarme por ello, pero realmente me da igual. Se encuentra en mi cabaña cerca de El Ventisquero de Morfugio, ya sabes cuál es. La casa está protegida con un escudo para que el "prisionero" no escape, espero que cuando vea a uno de los suyos se tranquilice y puedas planear alguna forma para huir con él… Las pociones están en el último cajón del escritorio de la biblioteca, al igual que el algodón de azúcar. Llévate a Chopper contigo, en caso de que intente hacerte daño podrás escapar más rápido. Sé que Chopper estará obstinado a hacerte caso, pero si le dices que lo mandé yo y le das un poco de algodón, te obedecerá. _

_Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te quiero. Si decides esperarme y las cosas se ponen feas, saca los documentos de la caja fuerte. Law y yo te nombramos la heredera de todo nuestro poder cuando estuviéramos ausentes, por lo que no debes preocuparte, nadie podrá hacerte daño sin morir antes, lo juro._

_Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto._

_ Robin_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Nami. Siempre había sabido que Robin confiaba en ella, pero con esto le había demostrado que ella era más que una simple amiga y consejera… Eran hermanas, familia. Puede que no de sangre, pero sí de corazón. Y ese, era el mayor regalo que nadie podía darle jamás.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Robin, corrió hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse a Brook tocando el violín en una esquina.

−¿Ya te vas, Nami-san?

−No voy a buscar a Robin…

El esqueleto la miró confundido.

−¿Por qué?

−Robin me ha encargado… otro trabajo para hacer.

−¿Has hablado con ella? –si el esqueleto tuviera ojos habría jurado que los tendría como platos ante la sorpresa.

−No, en realidad no… Parece ser que entre toda esta confusión vino a casa y me dejó esta nota. –mostró el papel arrugado en alto. – Tengo que hacer un par de cosas y necesito a Chopper. Tú quédate aquí y vigila la casa. No me fio de esos criaduchos mal agradecidos.

−A sus órdenes, Nami-san.

Nami se dirigió al último cajón del escritorio y cogió un par de pócimas y algodón de azúcar. Realmente dudaba de porqué tenía ese dulce ahí y no en la cocina… Pero Robin era la jefa, para qué discutir con ella por eso.

Varios minutos después, salió de la calidez del hogar. El viento era gélido y cortante. Notó como la nariz y la punta de los dedos comenzaba a congelarse. Tiritando de frío se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa.

Bajo un enorme cerezo congelado estaba Chopper. Majestuoso, terrorífico, intrigante… Este reno, mapache, lobo dormía pacíficamente. No comprendía muy bien qué tipo de criatura era, pero sin lugar a dudas, era magnifica.

−¿Chopper…? –llamó tranquilamente. Pues sabía que odiaba que le gritaran.

Chopper abrió los ojos. Unos enormes y preciosos ojos marrones. Se puso de pie y era increíble. El pelaje color chocolate y caramelo lo cubría entero. Vio como la miraba con algo de desprecio y sintió miedo.

Rápidamente sacó el algodón de azúcar de su bolsa y se lo extendió al cambia-formas. Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión antes de comérselo todo.

−Chopper… Robin me ha dicho que tienes algo que hacer por mí. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Chopper continuó mirándola con desconfianza, pero oír el nombre de Robin, su expresión se suavizó. Con miedo, Nami alargó la mano para acariciar el suave pelaje. Un escalofrío la recorrió al notar la calidez que desprendía.

La enorme criatura se inclinó y dejó que ella se subiera su lomo. Apenas le había susurrado la dirección en la cual debía de ir, se puso en marcha.

Corría tan rápido que en varias ocasiones Nami tuvo que cerrar los ojos por miedo a estrellarse contra un árbol. A pesar de ello, la enorme sensación de libertad y euforia la llenó por completo. Ahora entendía por qué a Robin le encantaba salir a pasear con Chopper, sin lugar a dudas la experiencia además de aterradora, era magnifica.

Llegaron a la cabaña en apenas unos minutos. Camino que si hubiera hecho a pie probablemente le demoraría un par de horas.

Bajó del lomo de Chopper y le acaricio el suave pelaje.

−Quédate aquí, si te necesito te llamaré.

El animal no parecía muy convencido, pero la dejo ir. Nami vio como se tumbaba bajo un pequeño árbol y enterraba la cabeza entre las patas.

Armándose de valor sacó las pócimas y comenzó a tirarlas por encima de la casa. Un ligero destello y varias chispas se alinearon en dirección al cielo. Temerosa tocó la puerta, pero no sucedió nada.

Tomó el pomo de puerta y empujó suavemente para poder entrar al interior…

Zorro llevaba varias horas levantado. La repentina huida de Robin justo delante de sus narices le había dejado trastocado. Si es cierto que sabía de la habilidad de teletransportación, pero nunca la había visto. Y eso lo único que hacía era dejarle confundido ante la enorme cantidad de poder que esa mujer debía de poseer.

Realmente no lo comprendía… Ella era de los malos. Desconfiaba profundamente de ella, pero… ¿por qué en su interior sentía que no lo era? Su corazón le decía que Robin era una buena persona, pero su parte racional le advertía que tuviera cuidado y mantuviera la guardia bien alta por si debía pelear.

Si por lo menos pudiera salir de esa maldita cabaña y llevar a cabo su misión… Pero el escudo de esa bruja era inquebrantable, bien lo sabía.

Zoro escuchó pasos fuera de la casa. Temeroso de que fuera algún ejército que ella habría traído para matarle, se escondió tras la puerta, dispuesto a luchar con quien fuera que entrara.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entro una persona cubierta con una capa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desenvainó sus espadas y se dispuso a luchar contra quien fuera que fuese. Con el reverso de la espada, le dio un rápido golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Miró fuera, no había nadie. ¿Sería Robin a la que hubiera pegado? Temeroso se acercó al cuerpo y le quitó la capucha. En el mismo momento en que lo hizo se llevó un buen puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo. Retrocediendo miró a la hermosa chica que estaba en el suelo.

−¿Nami?

−¿Zoro? –Nami abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo las manos a la boca.

El corazón de Zoro había dejado de latir. Era ella… Era Nami… Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo dos zancadas y la levanto del suelo abrazándola con fuerza.

No podía creerlo, estaba viva. Aspiro su suave aroma a mandarinas y la atrajo contra sí hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

Nami no podía respirar ante el fuerte agarre de Zoro. Notaba como sus pies no tocaban el suelo y como la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

−Zoro, me haces daño… −dijo entrecortadamente.

−Lo siento…−Zoro la dejó con suavidad en el suelo y ahueco su rostro entre las manos. –No me puedo creer que estés bien.

Nami le devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

−Tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido, antes de que esa bruja regrese.

Nami notó como Zoro la cogía por la muñeca y tiraba de ella. Parándose en seco le obligó a girarse y mirarla.

−No voy a irme a ningún lugar, Zoro…

Él la miró perplejo.

−¡Pero esa bruja puede volver y matarnos! ¿Estás loca? No sabemos quién es y qué nos hará… Tengo suerte de seguir vivo.

Nami puso la mano en su boca para hacerle callar y le miró a los ojos.

−No va a hacerme daño… Mejor dicho, no va a _hacernos_ daño. Robin es mi amiga.

Zoro tomo la mano de Nami entre las suyas y entrelazó los dedos.

−¿Qué estás diciendo Nami?

−Digo, que Robin me protegerá…

−¿Es tu amiga realmente?

−Claro que lo es. –la pregunta en cierto modo la ofendía. – Si no fuera por ella no habría sobrevivido en este mundo… Ella me acogió en su casa y me ayudó.

−Sí, te acogió como una esclava… si a eso lo llamas ayuda… −la voz y las palabras de Zoro no hacían más que destilar veneno.

−No soy su esclava, soy su amiga… Nunca me ha hecho hacer nada de lo que yo quisiera. Ella es distinta al resto de personas. No es mala… −la mirada de Nami se hizo más dulce. Zoro podía distinguir el afecto y el cariño en ella cuando hablaba de Robin.

−Entonces… ¿por qué no te mandó a casa? Si es tan amiga tuya, debió de pensar en devolverte, no en quedarse contigo…

Nami le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y le sonrió.

−Porque sabía que si me devolvía, iban a matarnos a las dos… Los Asmodianos también tienen leyes estrictas como nosotros y ella lo único que pretendía era protegerme.

−¿Estás completamente segura de que no nos hará daño ni nos ejecutará?

Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

−Si no te conociera, diría que tienes miedo. –le dijo Nami con una cálida sonrisa.

Zoro se ruborizó y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

−No tengo miedo por mí, sino por ti... Para eso estoy aquí, para recuperarte y llevarte a casa.

−No quiero ir a casa, Zoro… −se alejó varios pasos de él y le dio la espalda.

−Definitivamente, te has vuelto loca. –Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

Nami le miró ceñuda.

−Y tú te has vuelto un descarado. ¿Cómo te crees que me hablas? –un nuevo puñetazo llegó al ojo de Zoro.

Finalmente, Zoro no pudo más que rendirse. No recordaba lo duro que era pelear con Nami. Resignado se sentó en el suelo, con una mano en el ojo y otra cabeza.

−¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

−Esperar a que Robin vuelva, ¿no es obvio?

Zoro la miro con incredibilidad. Hasta que al final no pudo hacer más que volver a resignarse.

−Bien, ¿y cuándo viene? ¿Dónde está?

Zoro pudo notar como su amiga comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

−Hmmmh… ¿No lo sé…? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… Ella se ha ido y quién sabe cuándo volverá. La última vez se fue durante 100 años… Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo Law.

−¿100 años? ¿Law? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Zoro estaba más que confundido.

−Cierto… tú no sabes quién es _ella_… −Nami soltó un suspiro. –Ponte cómodo… porque es algo largo de contar.

Obedeciendo, Zoro se subió a la cama junto a Nami.

−Bueno… realmente no sé cómo comenzar a hablarte de ella… Supongo que por el principio, tal vez…

Sabes que el mundo de Atreia está formado por humanos ¿verdad? Los humanos, son simples mortales, que dependiendo de la parte del mundo en el que les toque vivir, puede tener más forma de demoniaca, como es el caso de los Asmodianos y una forma más celestial, como es en el caso de Elysea, pero al fin y al cabo, ambas razas somos humanos… La pelea con los Balaures dividió este mundo en dos, por lo que así es como lo conocemos en la actualidad. ¿Recuerdas? En el mundo antes vivíamos todos juntos, no separados por esta estúpida guerra de poder… Antes de toda esta lucha nuestro único enemigo era derrotar a los Balaures, y por ello el Dios Aion le dio su esencia a los grandes líderes que gobernaban la tierra por ese entonces. Esos líderes crearon su propio ejército, los Daevas, humanos con características y habilidades especiales, capacitados para luchar. Como bien sabes, los descendientes de esos antiguos líderes, tienen en su sangre la esencia de Dios, por lo cual, son inmortales. Pueden morir de heridas, enfermedades e incluso si ellos lo desean, pero nunca de vejez. Actualmente quedan pocos herederos que sean inmortales, solamente los que proceden de determinados linajes y no hayan sido mezclados con humanos… En tu caso y el mío, Zoro, somos mestizos, pero aun así inmortales de alguna manera. No tenemos una vida eterna, pero sí es más larga que la de un humano corriente, puesto que nuestros antepasados fueron de pura sangre… Actualmente apenas quedan herederos de pura sangre, cuyos padres no hayan tenido hijos con humanos. Y los que quedan, no tienen descendencia y son las personas que poseen altos cargos… El padre de Robin era Lord Siel y fue uno de los líderes que dio la vida para poder contener la torre de su destrucción completa y la de este mundo.

−¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

−Eso quiere decir que Robin es una heredera de pura sangre de uno de los antiguos grandes líderes… Y que ella lleva vagando por esta tierra desde hace más de 3000 años.

−¿3000 años? Creí que la Gran Catástrofe fue hace 2000…

−Así es… Pero esos líderes recibieron la esencia de Dios mucho tiempo antes, cuando los Balaures se rebelaron contra Dios.

−¿Cuánto tiempo exacto tiene este mundo?

Nami se encogió de hombros.

−Nadie lo sabe… Las únicas cosas que se saben con certeza es la cuando los líderes recibieron su inmortalidad y sus poderes y la fecha de la Gran Catástrofe. El resto son siglos vacios sin ninguna información…

−Entonces… ¿El Consejo que forma Elysea son también seres inmortales y con poderes?−preguntó Zoro aun más confundido.

−Así es… Son descendientes directos de Lord Flamingo. Sus hijos se casaron entre ellos para así poder crear descendencia de sangre pura y regir Elysea, por eso ellos son los únicos que forman el Consejo de Sabios, aunque actualmente ninguno de ellos tiene descendencia y llevan viviendo desde hace miles de años.

−¿Y qué pasó con Asmodia? ¿Acaso ellos no tienen su propio consejo?

−La verdad es que no… Él último descendiente de sangre pura fue Trafalgar Law, pero murió esta noche en una emboscada nuestra…

−¿Law? ¿Quién es ese? Ya lo has nombrado varias veces…

Nami soltó un suspiro.

−_Ese_, como tú le llamas fue el hombre más poderoso de Asmodia durante los últimos 1500 años. Él y Robin dirigían este mundo.

−¿Robin también? ¿No se peleaban por el poder?

Nami puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando quería, Zoro podía ser realmente tonto…

−No, Zoro, no se peleaban por el poder porque estaban casados.

Zoro intentó abrir la boca para responder, pero no fue capaz. ¿Robin estaba casada? ¿Ella tenía más de 3000 años? ¿Qué clase de cuento era este?

Sabía que había gente inmortal en el mundo, pero no que viviera tantos años… Su maestro vivió alrededor de 200 años, algo más que un humano normal y él al igual que Nami iban a vivir también una vida algo más duradera… Pero nunca pensó que pudiera existir gente que pudiera vagar por esta tierra desde casi los inicios de la humanidad. Era aterrador…

−¿Por qué en Asmodia no hay tanta gente de pura sangre como en Elysea? –preguntó Zoro dubitativo.

−Porque Asmodia es una tierra de guerreros. Debido a su clima no pueden dedicarse a otra cosa que a la guerra y a la protección de su gente. Actualmente queda menos de un 5% de mestizos como nosotros. El resto son todos humanos que viven una vida corta y llena de penas. Todo aquel que tuvo poder intentó cambiarlo luchando contra nosotros y acabo muriendo. Apenas quedan un par de nobles mestizos con hijos que ya son humanos y no poseen esa habilidad. Los únicos que quedaban en este mundo eran Law y Robin.

Zoro la escuchaba con atención. Sin lugar a dudas a esta gente le había tocado vivir de una manera muy dura. Este mundo no conocía el sol desde hacía 2000 años y sus habitantes habían tenido que aprender a sobrevivir más que a vivir… Era injusto y cruel, pero aun así una realidad.

Podía entender porqué Robin alimentaba a ese pueblo. El clima no dejaba ni siquiera cultivar algún vegetal para echarse a la boca. Era triste, muy triste.

Por primera vez en muchos años Zoro se daba cuenta de cómo iba el mundo… Asmodia estaba apartado de la mano de Dios, intentando sobrevivir, mientras que Elysea estaba formado por grandes campos de trigo y cultivo. Los humanos vivían felizmente bajo las órdenes de los Consejeros.

Él los conocía bien, pues a menudo asistía a banquetes y reuniones que realizaban. Nunca creyó que esas personas pudieran ser seres que vivían desde hace más de mil años… Era increíble, pero cierto. Nami no tenía porqué mentirle respecto algo así. Y sin lugar a dudas era un gran secreto. Si los humanos se enteraban de que había gente que vivía más de lo normal, montarían una enorme revuelta.

−He de suponer que nadie sabe estas cosas, ¿verdad? – Zoro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

−La verdad es que no… Los humanos que viven más de lo normal, lo atribuyen a su salud física y calidad de vida, nunca a que pertenecieran a algún linaje antiguo puesto que nadie conoce la verdadera historia. Solo unos cuantos elegidos que de esa manera ostentan al poder.

−Es increíble lo que la gente hace para poder dominar a otros… −masculló Zoro con los dientes apretados.

−Lo sé… Pero esto no puede saberlo nadie, Zoro… Si alguien lo supiera nos matarían a todos…

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

−No te preocupes… Simplemente quería saber qué era ella. Pues es muy poderosa, ¿no es así?

−Lo es… Y siendo sincera nunca he comprendido por qué.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Hmmmh… El resto de personas que tienen sangre pura no poseen tantos poderes como ella y no sé porqué. En Elysea sabemos que el consejo puede utilizar magia curativa y de invocación sobre algunos animales o plantas. Pero nunca nadie puede usar la naturaleza a su antojo, ni crear escudos inquebrantables… Y esos son los mínimos poderes que ella posee. No tengo conocimiento del resto, pero sin lugar a dudas son terroríficos… −Nami soltó un suspiro.

−Realmente es poderosa, ¿no es así?

−Sí… pero a pesar de serlo nunca ha herido a nadie que no lo mereciera, ni ha jugado con ellos… Y sobre todo, no ha intentado poner su voluntad contra la de nadie por ser más fuerte. –Nami se abrazó al notar que el frío le calaba los huesos. –Ella es increíble, Zoro… Posee tanto poder y no lo usa para hacer mal. Cualquier persona que tiene una pizca de poder intenta doblegar a otros para que acaten su voluntad. Ella nunca hizo algo así… En Elysea el consejo gobierna porque tienen poderes y son de sangre pura… Pero Robin no dominó esta tierra por ello. Lo hizo simplemente porque se casó con un hombre poderoso, no por nada más.

Zoro se encogió al ver a su amiga hablar de manera tan profunda y leal hacia esa asmodiana. Sin lugar a dudas Robin debía de ser magnífica para haber podido entrar en el duro corazón que Nami poseía.

Vio como Nami tiritaba de frío y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Hacía tantos años que anhelaba sentir su contacto, sentir su cuerpo…

Nami se encogió al sentir los brazos a su alrededor. Sin lugar a dudas podría volver a acostumbrarse a estas muestras de afecto. Acurrucada en sus brazos estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando Zoro volvió a hablar.

−No me has preguntado por Luffy. –Nami giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro de estoico de Zoro.

−No creí que fuera necesario hacerlo…

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

−¿Qué ideas tontas tienes en la mente, mujer?

−No tengo ninguna idea tonta… Pero me supuse que tras todos estos años se habría casado ya con otra.

Zoro apretó el abrazo a su alrededor.

−Si no te conociera, diría que estás celosa. –sintió un ligero mordisco en su brazo.

−Cállate, no estoy celosa.

Zoro sonrió y la beso en la coronilla.

−No se ha casado. En realidad, el motivo porque el que esté aquí es por él…

Nami se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarle a los ojos.

−No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? –vio como Zoro negaba con la cabeza.

−Trazamos un plan para venir a rescatar a las mujeres secuestradas… Él quería venir personalmente, pero con lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser a veces, decidieron que era preferible que viniera yo.

Nami lo abrazó con mayor fuerza mientras las lágrimas anegaban sus lágrimas.

−Tranquila… −susurró en su oído. –Volveremos pronto a casa, lo sabes.

Nami asintió. Deseaba volver a casa con toda su fuerza… Pero aun así no quería abandonar a Robin. La incertidumbre y la ansiedad crecían en su interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer llegado el momento?

−Solo espero que estés bien… −le susurró Nami al viento, esperando que esas palabras de alguna manera llegaran a oídos de su amiga.

.

.

.

[Elysea, Fortaleza de Elnen]

_En la sala del Consejo de Sabios…_

−¡Robin!

−¡Es Lady Robin!

−¿Robin, la hija de Siel?

Robin les miró aburrida. Ese grupo podía llegar a ser patético… Era más que lógico que hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra durante esos milenios.

−Creíamos que estabas muerta…

Más suposiciones estúpidas. ¿Esa gente era ciega o qué?

−Bueno, parece que no lo estoy… Y la verdad es que estoy enfada, muy enfadada… Simplemente he venido a divertirme un poco.

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a invocar una ráfaga de viento que los empujo contra el suelo a todos. El Consejo la miró como si fuera un monstruo. Pobre de ellos que consideraban que tenían poder…

Robin notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle. Sabía el riesgo que corría dejando escapar su furia… Pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado dolida y sola como para preocuparse por la vida de alguien más.

El viento se transformó en fuertes ráfagas de hielo que impactaban contra la pared. Toda la habitación quedó cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo. Sabía que había herido a más de uno, pues el olor a sangre y el hambre llenaban sus sentidos.

De pronto se sintió un impacto en su estómago. Mirando hacia abajo vio una daga incrustada. Le dieron ganas de reír por su estupidez, pues con toda la rabia contenida, había olvidado invocar el escudo.

Las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle. Vio como entre los tres que eran, comenzaban a invocar una bola de fuego. Puede que estando solos fueran "débiles" en comparación con ella, pero estando juntos, tenían bastante poder.

Antes de que pudieran darle y dejarla inconsciente decidió teletransportarse de vuelta a Morfugio.

Una vez notó la nieve bajo sus pies, se tiró al suelo y se quedó tendida en el frío suelo durante unas cuantas horas.

Lloró por su hija, pero sobre todo lloró por Law. Le había entregado su vida y su corazón a ese hombre y él se había atrevido a abandonarla…

Notaba como las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo y la más absoluta oscuridad posaba sobre ella. Un último pensamiento voló hacia ese extraño muchacho peliverde que estaba en su cabaña.

_−Zoro…_

* * *

**_Si hay alguna duda podéis preguntarme. Si veo que hay cosas sin aclarar, lo haré en le próximo capítulo en la introducción._**

**_Un saludo y gracias por leerme :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Bien! Se acabaron los dramatismos (nah es coña, habrá alguno que otro) y las explicaciones. Ahora comienza el verdadero fic y la historia. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y me dejéis vuestas opiniones. ¡Un saludo!  
**_

_**PD: Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen al increíble Oda-sama.**_

* * *

Robin notó una calidez familiar en su rostro. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía. El dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tenerla postrada en el suelo sin poder moverse. Por Dios, ¿cuánto hacía que no estaba así de herida? Apenas podía recordarlo. Pero se lo merecía a pesar de todo. Había sido una auténtica estupidez revelar que seguía viva. La cacería había comenzado y ella era el plato principal.

Escuchó suaves sollozos de alguna especie de animal y de pronto como alguien la cogía suavemente y la depositaba sobre una superficie suave y mullida.

−¿C-Ch-Chopper…?−logró articular apenas con un hilo de voz.

El animal soltó un aullido desgarrador que hizo que Robin se estremeciera. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas agarró el pelaje con las manos mientras volvía a dejar que la oscuridad la consumiera.

.

.

Nami despertó con el sonido de un aullido. Sobresaltada tal y como estaba, cogió su capa del respaldo de la silla y salió al exterior para encontrarse a Zoro sentado en un tronco de madera.

−¿Dónde está Chopper? –preguntó Nami asustada al no verle por ningún lado.

−¿Chopper? –inquirió Zoro alzando una ceja.

−Es difícil de explicar… Digamos que es el "perro" guardián de Robin.

Zoro no dijo nada. La miró como si se hubiera vuelto más loca de lo que según él estaba. Nami puso los ojos en blanco ante su reacción.

−Anda, vamos a desayunar. –le dijo a Zoro mientras le extendía la mano.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la casa oyeron fuertes pisadas a sus espaldas acompañados de gruñidos y resoplidos.

Preparado para luchar, Zoro puso a Nami a su espalda y desenfundó sus espadas.

Un animal de más de 3 metros de altura venía corriendo furioso hacia ellos. Se plantó a dos patas en sus narices con un rugido desgarrador y cuando posó ambas extremidades sobre el suelo, un cuerpo cayó.

Nami intentó ahogar un grito cuando vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amiga.

−¡Robin! –le dijo mientras corría hacia ella.

Zoro seguía en posición de defensa mirando a la extraña criatura que tenía ante él y al cuerpo de Robin en el suelo.

−¿La ha matado? –inquirió enfundando sus espadas.

−No… él la ha traído. Es Chopper.

Zoro miró al animal que sollozaba cerca del cuerpo de Robin. ¿Había ido a por ella? Pero… ¿cómo?

−Ayúdame a llevarla dentro. –le dijo Nami mientras intentaba levantar el cuerpo.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. Sin lugar a dudas, su amiga cada día se estaba volviendo más loca. Apartándola gentilmente se dispuso a coger en brazos a Robin. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentirla tan ligera. Robin se veía alguien fuerte, de constitución grande, pero aun así en sus manos era delicada y suave como una pluma.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento indecente, se dispuso a llevarla al interior del hogar. La depositó suavemente en la cama mientras veía como una mueca de dolor se cernía sobre su rostro. Incluso magullada y sufriendo era hermosa. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Nami lo apartó gentilmente a Zoro de su amiga y se dispuso a desnudarla. Al darse cuenta de la mirada hambrienta que el peliverde le daba a su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

−¿No crees que sería mejor que dieras un paseo?

Avergonzando, Zoro salió con grandes zancadas de la casa.

Maldición, él nunca sucumbía a los deseos carnales, pero con Robin no podía evitarlo. Despertaba sensaciones que nunca creyó poder tener ante ninguna mujer. No es que fuera asexual ni tuviera nada en contra de las mujeres, simplemente no le atraían lo más mínimo. Todos sus encuentros fueron casuales, sin ninguna responsabilidad o consecuencia, solo para aplacar la gran sensación de necesidad. Era bastante triste, pero él lo prefería. No necesitaba la complicación de una relación o de una mujer.

Su comportamiento con la mayoría de las mujeres era como si no existieran. Nami era la única persona a la cual dejaba que se le acercara. A lo largo de su vida tuvo demasiadas malas experiencias con el género femenino como para saber que las quería bien lejos cuando no tuviera sexo con ellas.

Cuando era apenas un chiquillo se enamoró perdidamente de la hija de su maestro, Kuina. Era un amor inocente y puro, no había ningún pensamiento o acto degenerado. A él le encantaba entrenar con ella, probarla y retarla. Ser más fuerte y mejor. Eran grandes amigos y compartían su mayor pasión, las espadas. Pero desgraciadamente, el destino juega malas pasadas y ella murió.

Posteriormente conoció a Tashigi. Si no hubiera sabido que Kuina era hija única podría haber afirmado que eran hermanas gemelas. Se volvió enamorar a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo. Ella era gentil, amable y de nuevo… compartían su afición por la lucha y las espadas. Como cualquier chico de 16 años cuyas hormonas estaban revolucionadas llegó a más con ella. Pudo decir por primera vez que se sentía completo. Tenía una pareja que aparte de ser su concubina era también su amiga. La amaba profundamente, hasta que ella decidió irse. Le abandonó a su suerte cuando él más la necesitaba. Desesperado por su primer desamor, se juró que las mujeres no valían la pena más que para tener hijos y para aplacar los deseos.

A partir de ese momento todas sus relaciones se volvían frías y sin sentido. No necesitaba pagar para obtener lo que quería ya que había muchas chicas más que dispuestas a dar lo que fuera con tal de pasar un par de horas en sus brazos retozando ante sus caricias. Con la experiencia había aprendido a ser un buen amante. Para ser honestos él gozaba de esa vida. Era joven, tenía un buen trabajo y podía tener a las mujeres que deseara. Pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía ese vacío cuando miraba a Robin? No lo comprendía y la verdad tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

Nami era la única mujer de su vida. La única chica a la que le abrió su corazón y dejó que entrara tras tantas decepciones. Ella era una hermana para él. En sus actos, no había ningún mal deseo o pensamiento. A Zoro le gustaba cuidarla, mimarla y protegerla. Por eso saboreaba cada momento que ella le acariciaba o lo abrazaba, pues de esa manera se sentía querido y no como un simple objeto al cual todos pateaban cuando se cansaban de él. Nami siempre lo cuidaba, mimaba y reñía como lo haría una hermana de verdad. Y por ello estaba más que agradecido por tenerla en su vida. Estaba dispuesto a dar la vida para proteger a su _pequeña hermana._ No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño jamás.

Por primera vez desde que había venido a este lugar se detuvo a mirar el paisaje. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, pero a la vez aterrador. No podía comprender cómo la gente había sobrevivido a este clima durante miles de años.

Zoro añoraba el sol y la suave brisa que corría las noches de verano. Cuando los lugareños celebraban fiestas que duraban hasta el amanecer. En donde las mujeres y los niños corrían y bailaban al son de la música y la bebida no escaseaba nunca. Eran buenos tiempos, pero a la vez tan lejanos…

Su vida había cambiado muchísimo desde el secuestro de Nami. En parte se culpaba por ello. Si no hubiera estado con alguna ramera en su cama ese día, tal vez hubiera podido protegerla. Confiaba en el poder y la habilidad de Luffy, pero ella era su hermana. Nadie más que él podía cuidarla.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar unos suaves sollozos detrás. Al darse la vuelta vio a la enorme bestia recostada en el suelo con la cabeza en las patas.

Sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué era, se acercó lentamente para poder tocarlo. El animal le enseñó los dientes y emitió un gruñido gutural. Zoro no estaba impresionado, pero prefirió no forzar la situación.

−Sin lugar a dudas es un extraño mundo… −murmuró.

.

.

.

_**[Una semana después] **_

Robin abrió los ojos al notar la suave luz del día en su cara. A pesar de que no hubiera ningún rayo de Sol se notaba cuando era de noche o no. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado en la cama. Ya no sentía el cálido cuerpo de Law junto a ella al despertar y eso era algo que la desgarraba por dentro.

Enterró la cara en la almohada para ahuyentar esos pensamientos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a Nami. Era costumbre que ella entrara sin avisar. En más de una ocasión les había pillado en plena faena a Law y a ella y a pesar de que Law se volvía loco y la asustaba, Nami al cabo de un tiempo volvía a hacerlo. A Robin le hacía gracia la actitud de su amiga, pero nunca le dijo nada.

−¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó Nami mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche y se sentaba con los pies en alto en la cama a su lado.

−La pregunta sería más bien si he dormido… −Robin suspiró y se incorporó hasta quedar apoyada en los gruesos almohadones.

−Deberías dormir, Robin… Sé que es duro, pero estando así no te recuperarás pronto.

Robin le sonrió y cogió una tostada de la bandeja para comenzara mordisquearla poco a poco.

−Hoy tenemos planes. –anunció Nami mientras tomaba un sorbo del zumo de Robin.

−Huh?

−No me digas que lo has olvidado…

−¿Olvidar qué? –preguntó Robin enarcando una ceja.

−Ay Dios…−Nami miró hacia el techo.− Hoy vamos a ver a Franky. Hace unos días me dijiste que querías ir a verle, así que Zoro y yo vamos a acompañarte.

−Puedo ir sola, no hace falta que vengáis. –Robin cogió el zumo de las manos de su amiga y le dio un sorbo.

−¿Estás de broma? Te han herido hace apenas unos días y ni siquiera me has dicho por qué… Perdona si no quiero confiar en que la próxima vez que vuelvas a casa sea en pedazos y en algún baúl roñoso el cual esté lleno de sangre y luego tenga que limpiar yo los restos que deje en las alfombras.

Robin se rió ante su pequeña broma macabra. Nami era una persona bastante asustadiza por lo que cuando dejaba relucir su humor negro, ella lo disfrutaba como nunca.

−¿Y Zoro por qué tiene que venir?

Nami puso los ojos tan en blanco que Robin pensó que iba a quedarse bizca.

−Yo que sé… No me quiere dejar ni un rato. No para repetir que tiene que sacarme de aquí y debemos volver a casa… −Nami cogió un trozo de tostada y continuó hablando. –Se ha vuelto mi maldito perro guardián y ya no sé cómo despegarlo de mi falda…

−Hmmmh… así que este es tu novio.

Nami roja como un tomate la miró con furia.

−¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿Ese cabeza hueca mi novio? –levantó los brazos en alto a modo de amenaza. – Por favor… Tendría que limpiar con la lengua el suelo que yo piso antes de que lo vea de esa manera. Pero no, no es mi novio. Él es como mi hermano.

−¿Hermano? Quién lo diría por cómo os miráis.

−Robin, te quiero… Pero te estás quedando ciega. ¿Necesitas que vayamos a buscarte un par de gafas? No sé, por si ya empiezas a delirar y tal…

−Eres mala.

−Lo sé, pero me quieres. –Nami le enseñó la lengua y le quitó el zumo.

−Bien… entonces… Toca ver a Franky, ¿verdad?

Nami asintió con la cabeza y dejó el vaso en la bandeja. Posteriormente fue al armario para sacar algo de ropa.

−Voy a preparar el baño para que nos relajemos un poco y luego veo que te pones, ¿vale? Ya sabes que ese pervertido tiende a ver lujurioso todo lo que llevamos, así que… ¡Mejor que sea algo que tape todo!

Robin rió con las palabras de Nami. Sin lugar a dudas el buen humor de su amiga era capaz de levantarle el ánimo por muy mal que estuviera.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la alfombra blanca hasta que llegó a la ventana. El cielo estaba teñido de una tonalidad gris y pequeños copos de nieve caían y se arremolinaban en la repisa. Tuvo la tención de salir fuera y tocar la minúscula nieve, pero se contuvo. Si Nami aparecía y la pillaba iba a darle una buena bronca.

Después del relajante baño, Nami le insistió en ponerse uno de los tantos vestidos que Law le había regalado, pero para ser sinceros, no se sentía con ganas de llevarlos… Por primera vez en su vida le apetecía llevar algo acorde con su humor y dado que era muy negro pensó en algo de cuero. Finalmente optó por unos pantalones negros ajustados, acompañados de unas botas altas de y un corsé morado y negro. Nami estaba aterrada ante su nuevo look, pero ella al mirarse al espejo quedó encantada.

−¿De verdad vas a llevar eso? –preguntó Nami mientras bajaban por la enorme escalera de mármol negro.

−¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Continuaron bajando hasta llegar al vestíbulo el cual estaba adornado con enormes columnas hechas del mismo material que la escalera.

Zoro ya se encontraba esperándolas apoyado en la pared a la vez que miraba a Brook con cara de pocos amigos.

−Ya estamos listas. –anunció Nami.

−Señoritas… ¿serían tan amables de enseñarme sus…? –el pobre Brook apenas pudo terminar la frase pues Nami le dio una patada en sus partes íntimas.

Robin decidió intervenir antes de que Nami moliera a palos a su pobre amigo.

−Creo que ya es hora de irnos… fufu.

Hicieron el viaje en silencio montados en un pequeño carruaje tirado por enormes lobos huargos. Robin contemplaba el paisaje mientras Nami parloteaba sobre cualquier cosa y Zoro dormía.

Llegaron a la casa de Franky y entraron por la puerta de atrás, pues era peligroso que alguien viera a Zoro. Una vez dentro del hogar Robin subió decidida hasta la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó boquiabierta.

Franky estaba teniendo… tema con dos mujeres. Si me dices que lo encuentras con una vale, es comprensible… ¿Pero con dos? ¿A la vez? Fiu, ese tío debía de ser una máquina…

−Vaya, veo que te pillamos ocupado. Fufu. –dijo Robin mientras entraba adentro.

−Tu nunca me pillas ocupado, nena. –contestó el cyborg mientras se quitaba de detrás de una de las mujeres.

−Dios, me he quedado ciega de por vida… −chilló Nami tapándose la cara con las manos.

−Tiene suerte. –alegó Zoro con una sonrisa torcida.

−¡Super! – Franky se tapó las vergüenzas con la sábana. –Si queréis podéis uniros chicas.

−¡No! ¡Gracias! Prefiero morirme ahogada en excremento. –Nami hizo una mueca de disgusto y se puso detrás de Zoro.

−Tal vez en otra ocasión… Fufu.

−¡Robin! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Robin se encogió de hombros. Como le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

−¿Y qué te trae por aquí muñeca? –preguntó Franky mientras sacaba una botella de Cola del frigorífico.

−Nada en especial… Me preguntaba cuándo irías al Templo de Fuego.

−¿Templo de Fuego? – inquirió Zoro.

−Se trata de un lugar místico que une Asmodia y Elysea mediante unos túneles subterráneos. Están a muchísima profundidad del suelo y nadie que no esté preparado es capaz de cruzarlos. Existen muchos tipos de criaturas que serían capaces de matarnos con solo pestañear. Algo que para mí no es Super. –alegó Franky.

−¿Por qué tenemos que usar ese lugar? Zoro puede ir hacia el Abismo y desde allí volver a Elysea… −dijo Nami.

−Zoro puede, pero tú no… − Nami miró a Robin con los ojos como platos.

−¿Qué estás diciendo?

−Estoy diciendo que es más seguro para ti cruzar el Templo de Fuego para volver a casa. –añadió Robin sin mirarla.

−Espero que estés de broma…

Robin se dio la vuelta y la miró.

−¿Tengo cara de estar−

−¡No puedes obligar a irme! – chilló Nami.

−Claro que puedo y lo harás… −Robin apenas puto continuar pues Nami salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Intentó seguirla, pero Zoro la detuvo y se le adelantó.

−¿Qué ha sido todo esto? – preguntó Franky a espaldas de Robin.

−Mi intento de proteger a la humanidad…

−No le has contado lo que hiciste, ¿verdad?

Robin se dio la vuelta y le miró.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Hace dos días escuché por los túneles subterráneos, que alguien mató a tres miembros del consejo… Y…  
−¿Y por eso tuve que haber sido yo? –Robin cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró furiosa.

Franky se encogió de hombros.

−Había un testigo, nena… Y dice que fue una bruja Asmodiana la que lo hizo.

−¡Miente! Yo no maté a nadie…

−No lo sé pequeña… Lo único que puedo decirte es que tienen un precio por tu cabeza y si te ven en los túneles…

−No me importa… Pocos de nosotros podemos atravesar ese maldito lugar… Si algún Elyo está en los túneles, me arriesgaré… Pero tengo que sacar a Nami de aquí.

−La puerta de se abrirá en dos semanas. Tienes tiempo para prepararte ante lo que está por venir… −dijo Franky mientras le daba un sorbo a su cola.

Robin sabía lo peligrosos que eran esos túneles, por ese mismo motivo nunca se había atrevido a llevar a Nami por ahí. Si estaba sola podía enfrentarse a las criaturas que habían, pero si iba con Nami no podría protegerla. Ella carecía de cualquier habilidad para la lucha y esas bestias era lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarla con solo pestañear.

No, ir ellas solas era una auténtica locura, pero ahora que Zoro estaba aquí la cosa cambiaba. Entre él, Franky, Brook, Chopper y sus subordinados, podría protegerla y pasar por ese maldito lugar hasta la puerta que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar. Era una misión peligrosa, pero si iban juntos no tenía porqué pasar nada.

Iba a devolver a Nami a su hogar costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

Nami salió corriendo de la habitación y se sentó en las escaleras. Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas y lloró.

¿Por qué Robin intentaba deshacerse de ella? ¿Acaso todos esos años de amistad no habían servido para nada?

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y levantó la cabeza dispuesta a enfrentarse a Robin en caso de que fuera ella. Para su sorpresa fue Zoro el que vino.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Nami mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Zoro se apoyo en la barandilla unos escalones más debajo de ella.

−Ver que no ibas a cometer ninguna locura, como tirarte de cabeza por la terraza o cosas sí.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado.

−No estoy de humor. Déjame sola.

−Robin te quiere, Nami. – le dijo Zoro mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de Wado.

−Tu que sabrás, ni si quiera la conoces…

−Puede, pero si no te quisiera no arriesgaría tanto para sacarte de aquí. – subió un par de peldaños y se sentó junto a ella.

−No lo entiendo… −suspiró Nami.

−Había oído rumores de otros soldados sobre el Templo de Fuego. –Zoro al ver que Nami le prestaba atención continuó. –Es un lugar peligroso en el cual solamente puede entrar gente que tenga mucho poder. Muchos caza-tesoros van allí para recoger piedras y materiales para poder crear armas y trajes, pues es un lugar único en el mundo.

−¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo no quiero dejar a Robin.

Zoro inspiró una buena bocanada de aire para poder infundirse paciencia. Cuando Nami quería podía llegar a ser realmente terca…

−Tiene que ver contigo porque ella está arriesgándose a que nuestra gente la descubra y la maten… Está intentando devolverte a casa Nami, incluso si le cuesta la vida.

Nami intentó protestar pero calló al ver la verdadera situación. Resignada, subió las rodillas contra el pecho y lloró.

Ella quería volver a su casa, con su hermana y con… Luffy. Pero no quería abandonar a Robin, ella se había quedado sola en este mundo y eso le partía el corazón. Una mujer puede soportar un determinado número de decepciones en su vida antes de caer en un profundo hoyo del cual no podrá levantarse jamás.

.

.

.

**[Dos días después] **

Zoro se encontraba paseando por pequeño sendero que había detrás de la casa. A pesar de que todo a su alrededor estaba congelado, el camino era de tierra seca. Impresionado ante ese pequeño detalle decidió seguirlo por simple curiosidad.

Cuando llegó al final se quedó sin aliento al ver una cripta de hielo enorme. La puerta esta entreabierta por lo que decidió entrar. Estaba oscuro por lo cual pestañeó un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

Al abrirlos se encontró a Robin sentada en el centro de la estancia con las rodillas sobre su pecho y cantando suavemente una melodía desconocida. Avanzó hasta quedar a su lado y observó el punto en el que ella estaba mirando.

Había dos grandes lápidas hechas de oro y hielo. Se le encogió el corazón al leer el nombre de una niña en uno de ellos.

−¿Eva?

Robin le miró como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí.

−Es el nombre de mi hija.

Zoro trago en seco. Nami le había contado que estuvo casada con un tal Law, ¿pero que hubieran tenido una hija? Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que una mujer tan… joven como ella hubiera tenido hijos, aunque bueno… Robin podía ser joven en apariencia pero según sabía era una de las pocas criaturas que vagaban por ese mundo desde hacía miles de años.

−Lo siento… −musitó Zoro.

−No te preocupes… −Robin se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las rodillas manchadas. −¿Y bien, que te trae por aquí señor Kenshin-san?

−Me aburría en tu… casa… Si a eso le puedo llamar casa. Así que salí a pasear.

Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Quieres divertirte? –Zoro vio como una sonrisa diabólica pero a la vez la más bella que hubiera visto jamás teñía su rostro.−Pues acompáñame.

Caminaron por el sendero de vuelta a la mansión hasta que entraron en una enorme sala vacía.

−Este es el salón de baile. Como verás… −extendió los brazos para mostrarle el lugar. – no es que se baile mucho por aquí, así que… Podemos _jugar_ un poco.

−¿Jugar? ¿Qué pretendes mujer?

Robin le dio una sonrisa torcida.

−Me apetece pelear contra ti.

−Yo no peleo contra mujeres… −Zoro cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcó una ceja.

−Oh vamos… No seas aguafiestas. –Robin hizo una pequeña bola de nieve en su mato y se la tiró al hombro.

Zoro noto el impacto que le hizo dar dos pasos atrás. Sorprendido por la cantidad de fuerza que poseía en ese sencillo golpe, decidió darle una oportunidad para de esa manera probar las habilidades de su _enemiga._

−Está bien. –accedió Zoro. –Pero… no podrás usar tu escudo.

Robin hizo un puchero a modo de réplica.

Su pequeña batalla había comenzado. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se contenía, pues Zoro lanzaba fuertes ataques que de no ser por los rápidos movimientos de Robin la hubieran cortado en dos.

Robin le lanzaba hielo, bolas de fuego y hasta plantas. Zoro cortaba todo lo que se ponía a su paso. Cansada de la agilidad del kenshin decidió ponerle un poco más de impedimento para esquivarla, por lo que congeló el suelo bajo él provocando que cayera y patinara hasta su dirección.

Por apenas unos centímetros logró apartarse, pero de pronto notó como alguien la cogía por el tobillo y era arrastrada contra el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación era demasiado tarde. Zoro se encontraba de espaldas sobre el frío mármol con los pechos de Robin en la cara. Intentó apartarlos para poder respirar y se dio cuenta de que cogerlos con tanta rudeza había provocado que Robin soltara un gemido.

−Mierda… −masculló rápidamente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Robin le miró sorprendida, podía notar el hambre que sentía al verla y al haberla tocado y por alguna extra razón ella también sintió ese deseo en sus carnes.

Avanzó lentamente hasta ponerse enfrente de él. Con suavidad acaricio su mejilla mientras Zoro cerraba los ojos saboreando su tacto. Notó su suave aroma en la cara y su cálido aliento a escasos centímetros de su boca.

−¿Robin? ¿Estás por aquí? –chilló Nami desde las escaleras.

Robin con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora se apartó de Zoro. Si no hubiera aparecido Nami se hubiera dejado llevar y era algo que no le convenía a ninguno de los dos… Vio como él la miraba con interés y curiosidad para finalmente dedicarle una sonrisa que le heló la sangre por completo. Jadeó al sentir un extraño fuego recorrerle las entrañas.

Era el fuego del hambre y el deseo. Hacía siglos que no sentía esas ganas de probar… a un humano. Notaba como sus colmillos se asomaban y como el ansia de sangre se volvía demasiado fuerte.

Escuchó los pasos de Nami dirigiéndose al salón y era algo que no quería. Cogiendo a Zoro de la mano lo arrastró por los oscuros y largos pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a los establos.

Zoro la miró desconcertado, ¿por qué había huido de esa manera? Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero notó la mirada hambrienta de Robin.

−¿Estás bien? –preguntó Zoro.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y le acorraló contra la cálida madera del establo. Zoro notó como apoyaba la frente contra la suya mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió se quedó hipnotizado al ver el suave destello plateado que poseían.

−Tengo hambre… Zoro.

Él la miró dubitativo pero no dijo nada. Notó como se acercaba lentamente a él y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios antes de apartarse. Si alguna vez había fardado de autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad, la había perdido en el mismo momento en el que sintió su suave aliento en su boca.

La agarró por la cintura y la apoyó en la pared en la cual él había estado hacía apenas unos segundos. Besó sus labios con necesidad, nunca había pensando que una persona pudiera saber tan bien…

Robin gimió al notar la lengua de Zoro luchar contra la suya. En estos momentos el hambre se intensificaba hasta tal punto que le dolía… Metió las manos por debajo de la camisa y comenzó a acariciar sus fuertes músculos.

Oh sí, como quería hincar el diente en ellos… Le quitó la camisa por la cabeza mientras le dejaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Podía notar como la vena latía en su cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces hundió los dientes para poder probar su cálido sabor.

Zoro siseó al notar que le mordía. Lo normal hubiera sido huir ante ese acto tan bárbaro, pero él noto cierto placer en él. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para darle libre acceso.

Robin casi lloriqueó al sentir el cálido sabor que Zoro desprendía. Había algo único en él, algo que le hacía olvidar todo su pasado… Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que incluso dolía. Se apartó ligeramente para ver como la sangre corría en pequeños hilos por su cuello. Lo lamió suavemente y eso provocó que él gimiera.

Con cuidado fue besando la herida hasta subir por su mandíbula y atrapar sus labios de nuevo.

−Te comería… −le dijo Robin mientras mordía su labio inferior y hundía la lengua en su boca.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**MUAJAJAJAJA. Ya empieza la diversión del fic. Así que espero que no os lo perdáis. No olvidéis las reviews y muchos besitos para todos **_

_**Alex~**_


End file.
